Their Lives as We Don't Know It
by Gohanroxme
Summary: Basically a bunch of one-shots in one story because they're too short to make separately. A k/18 fic with many situations that we've never known them to have. Bad summary, right? Chapter 6 up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Their Life as We Don't Know It

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Dragonball Z**_** or its awesome characters that I wish I could be like.**

_A/N: Well, I just love the k/18 couple. I had thought of lots of different plots about them, but there was so much and the plots where kinda too short to make into different stories. So I'm just doing a bunch of random oneshots in one story. Some of these won't even be about Krillin and Juuhachigou, but with them separate. Are you getting this? Ok, it's like, one fic about Juu alone, then another with just Krillin. Oh, and 18's name is Juuhachigou because it sounds cooler, lol. _

**1: A Deadly Game of Chess: (**_I was originally gonna make this story separate and longer, but oh well!__**) **_ "Juuhachigou, your knight can't move there. Or there. Hmm . . . you can't move your rook like that. Or that. And your king most definitely _cannot_ move like _that_!"

Krillin watched nervously as one of Juuhachigou's eye muscles twitched in irritation.

"Stop trying to cheat me," she said angrily. "You told me that kings can move anywhere that they wanted to!"

"Yeah, I did," Krillin countered back as he ran a hand over his bald head. "But I'm pretty sure that going around one of my men to get to my queen as _gotta_ be off-limits. Besides, you could've just jumped me. So now I'm taking that bishop of yours."

Juuhachigou narrowed her pale, azure eyes, suspicious. "I thought that only worked for checkers."

Krillin could've laughed, except for the fact that he might've gotten beaten into the next week for it.

"Chess, too," he told her as he reached forward for her brown bishop. "Your move."

Staring at the small man across from her to see his reaction, Juuhachigou moved her rook backward, careful not to let go just yet.

Krillin was alert on keeping his poker-face on, though her move was none too important to him.

"No! Not there!" Master Roshi shouted from behind Juu. "Don't move there!"

"Master, hush!" Krillin hissed sharply. "Just because you lost to me, doesn't mean you gotta spite me."

"_But you cheated_!"

"Oolong, outsmarting you is _not_ cheating. Anyone can do it."

"_Ggrrrr_."

Master Roshi was ignoring the ex-monk, only studying Juuhachi as she moved her rook forward that time.

"Not there, either!"

Krillin tried to suppress his grin as Juu moved to the left, letting go completely.

"Way to go, Cute-Ass," Oolong muttered from his place on the couch. "You just murdered your rook."

And then Krillin fell onto his back, laughing hysterically. He could never forget the look of sheer shock when Juuhachigou had lost yet another man. The only guy she had left on the board was the king.

To Krillin's astonishment, and absolute terror, Juuhachigou swiped her hand across the board, scattering all the pieces. Then, her icy eyes full of anger and mischief, she leaned forward and stuffed the board down the front of his shirt.

"I'm taking a break," she declared coldly. "And objections?"

"Well, darn it, Juuhachigou; you quit the game before I could win! Can't we just—" Krillin froze as his opponent (or rather, _ex_ opponent) glared daggers at him. _Or maybe he would've gotten beaten into the next month._

"Mmm, never mind."

**2: The Dirty Diaper Bet: **

Krillin and Juuhachigou sat around a table at Capsule Corp., watching in incredulity as Bulma screamed at Vegeta to change Trunks' dirty diaper while she made them some tea.

"I can't believe Vegeta's started changing diapers without even complaining," Krillin murmured to his blonde companion.

Juuhachigou flashed him a cheeky grin, saying, "Twenty bucks says he cracks in two years and destroys Trunks because of all his damn, soiled _Huggies_."

"_You're_ _on_!"

_Two years later_: "Cough up the money, Juuhachigou. Trunks is _clearly_ not dead."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "P_lease_. I was like, eighteen years old back then."

"Aw, no fair, Juu! You can use that excuse _forever_!"

"Sucks to be fully human, doesn't it Krillin?"

**3: Music:**

Krillin totally blamed Juuhachigou for the reason that their new car had exploded.

Maybe if she hadn't been so intent on her _jams, _that they would've had a new ride to show off to Yamcha and all his handicapped planes that always had bad karma for some reason.

It had went like this: Krillin was just minding his own business, _flying_ their new wheels back home from the auto dealer joint, with Juuhachigou in the shotgun seat.

Krillin had been intently listening to some rap song, maybe even singing along, when Juuhachigou had reached forward and changed the station to some loud, rock song.

"_Juu_!" the ex-monk whined. "I was _listening_ to that!"

The blonde merely shrugged. "When I don't like a song, I change it. Not too hard a concept."

"Well, why couldn't you have just _told_ me?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't have wanted me to change it," came Juuhachigou's blunt response.

Krillin frowned deeply, considering her reply. Did she really think so lowly of him? "You're wrong. I would've let you."

Juuhachigou smiled covertly. "Then may I?"

"Sure."

Only then did Krillin notice his flaw. "_Heyyy_!" he changed the station back.

Juuhachigou made a face. "C'mon, Krillin, rap is alright, but this song is just meaningless gibberish. I don't even think some of what she's saying is even words."

Krillin turned the wheel to the left. "_She_? I thought it was a guy! Plus, that rock n' roll junk is no better!"

"Of course it is. At least the song uses actual words. Tell me, Krillin, what's a porange?"

"Err . . . I think it's supposed to rhyme with orange?"

"Hmph, what nitwit doesn't know that not a word in hell rhymes with orange? And she calls herself a rapper . . . ."

"Juuhachigou, it's a he! And what about that crap that you want to listen to? It's not even music! Just a bunch of screaming. You know, I think she might be delivering."

"Ugh. Krillin, I know for sure that this one's a guy. Elvis maybe?"

"Elvis doesn't scream, Juu. That's more Michael Jackson." And then Krillin changed back to his song and nearly shrieked. "Dammit, the song's over!"

Juuhachigou grinned. "Gee, that's too bad." And she switched back to her station, but her song was over, too.

She scowled, punching Krillin in the arm. "I liked that song."

It was then that Krillin simply swerved outta control and crashed into a mountain.

_See_? _All her fault . . . . _**4: The Strictest of Them All: **Everyone knew that Gohan was kind of a social-outcast when it came to what kids liked, because when he was younger, he was always fighting, or studying, or hanging with the adults.

And that's why, when he was stuck babysitting Goten and Trunks, he went to Krillin for help. But unfortunately, Krillin was just as lost as Gohan.

Eight year-old Trunks flopped heavily onto the red couch of the Kame House, grumbling, "You guys don't have to sit us, you know. We can take care of ourselves. We're freakin' Super Saiyans."

Seven year-old Goten was seated on the ground, in front of the couch, fiddling with a piece of string. "I just noticed something," he said suddenly. "Why're _we_ being baby-sat? We're not babies and we don't need to be sat on."

"_Well_," Gohan started. "It's because Mom told me to and I don't listen to her, it means no dinner tonight. And Bulma _told_ me that I _had_ to watch you Trunks."

Trunks looked up at him, curious. "What was her threat on you?"

Gohan just shrugged, looking away. "Umm . . . well, your dad's a scary person, Trunks."

Trunks got the message. "Hmph . . . well, let me just say one thing . . . you're not really the strictest of them all, Gohan."

Now Gohan was interested. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that you're not at all mean like our moms."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Kinda," Goten piped up. "Like, if we steal some cookies right before dinner, you won't hit us in the butt with a frying pan."

"Yeah, and if you don't, then that'll make it easier for us to take cookie," Trunks finished, smiling in satisfactory.

"Hmm, well, you are kinda gullible," Krillin chimed in from the other side of the sofa, munching on some cereal.

"But I bet you wouldn't beat us with a frying pan, either, Krillin," Trunks mused slyly.

Krillin frowned, thinking it over. "Well . . . I can think of something less horrible." Trunks grinned. "But Goten and I can handle anything less than frying pans. Face it, you guys . . . you weren't fit to baby-sit us. You're just not strict enough."

And then the smile on his face grew wider as he stood up and moved toward a lamp, outstretching a finger.

"So there would be no one to stop me if I did this . . . ." And next thing Krillin knew, his lamp was shattered on the floor with Trunks giggling away. Krillin stared at the crushed pieces, horrified. "_Aaahhhgg_! W-what've you done? Master Roshi's gonna kill me, Trunks! He's gonna _kill me_! I know you've never seen him serious before, but he'll _do it_!"

Goten was on his hands and knees, marveling over the broken remains. "Whoa . . . that was cool, Trunks. I wanna do some of that stuff, too!"

"_No_!" Gohan barked, Saiyaman-style. "No, you won't! Trunks, stop it, right _now_!"

The younger boys looked up for about six seconds, then busted into laughter. "G-Gohan, you're such a _joke_!" Trunks guffawed. "There's _no way_ we can take you seriously."

Gohan didn't reply, his face turning a light shade of pink while Krillin still mourned over his broken lamp. Goten approached a potted plant and kicked it over. "Like that, Trunks?"

"Exactly!"

"Aw, c'mon, guys, stop destroying my house!" Krillin whined.

"Or what?" Trunks taunted. "You're too . . . _kind_ to stop us. We need a tougher sitter!"

And then the two boys rushed into the kitchen. A plate crashed. A window smashed. A wall was kicked in. A chair was knocked over. More windows were smashed. A door fell off its hinges. A hole was blasted into the roof. Gohan and Krillin merely watched, gaping. And then the front door busted open, an angry blonde standing in the doorway, carrying bags of clothing. "_What the hell happened in here_?" she demanded. Despite themselves, Gohan and Krillin grinned and pointed. Hopefully, order would return to the Kame House. Whatever cackling Goten and Trunks had been doing at the moment stopped. The demi-Saiyan duo just froze.

Trunks spoke first. "Juu-Juuhachigou?" Juuhachigou gently set down her stuff, clenching her fists. "_You're damn right_, it's Juuhachigou!" Krillin crossed his arms, stating bravely, "Looks like you've found your 'strictest of them all' babysitter. Go get `em, babe!" Goten and Trunks's screams could be heard on the next island: "Ow, ow, Juuhachigou, that's my _hair_!" And, "_Oooww_! This isn't the world tournament anymore, Juu!" Or, "Dang, lady, you're crazier than my _dad_!"

**5: How to Catch an Android . . . or her attention, rather:**

Krillin was laid on his back on the red sofa of the Kame House, thinking of his future wife . . . or maybe just his future fiancée . . . ok; let's narrow it down to "future girlfriend." Nah, she'd probably just be nothing more than his _future friend_. _Ok, let's get smart, Krillin_, he thought. _She probably wouldn't even want to be seen hanging around with me in the first place._

So future friend was out of the question.

_Hmm . . . Yamcha said that girls like chocolates and stuff. Maybe I should give some to Juuhachigou . . . wherever the heck she is!_

_ And why should I listen to Yamcha? His attempts at getting girls have always failed drastically. Bulma even ditched him for _Vegeta_! _

_But who am I kidding? I had my first girlfriend at like, twenty-seven! _Krillin sighed. He wanted her to like him. He _needed_ her to like him!

_Well . . . Juuhachigou has to at least like me a little bit. I saved her life on more than one occasion and— scratch that! She believes that I only saved her so she could like me._

_ Darn it . . . she has such beautiful eyes. And her hair . . . how the heck did she get it that soft? I wanna try her conditioner . . . I'll grow my hair out, and then try her conditioner. Know what? Off topic._

Krillin wanted to scream at the ceiling. Where was she? Where had she run off to? How could he earn her attention? And hopefully love . . . ? _Ugh, forget it. Maybe I'll just dress up in a little squire costume and sing at her window . . . ? I'm sure I can fit into one of those. Oh, darn . . . I'm not the best of singers._

Krillin tossed one of his shoes at a wall.

_Why did she have to kiss me like that? Why? Taunt, or not, it just made the situation worse. Now you, Juu, are plaguing my mind! This is your fault! Your fault!_

And then smiled faintly.

_But I love it . . . I love thinking of her. It gives me such a rush. Hmm . . . maybe I don't even need a special gimmick. Juuhachi might think that I'm desperate. If I ever she her, I'll just shout, "Hey you! Remember me, Krillin, from C—?" Ok, ok, I think I'll just settle with the damn chocolates._

**6: I love you: **

I love you. Those words. Those three words. Why hadn't she told him, yet? Though they were married? Though they slept in the same bed?

Juuhachigou snorted at what she was thinking, watching the waves from the ocean roll in and out from her perch on the red roof.

_It's a waste of breath, that's why_, she thought bitterly. _I don't have to tell him at all; he can see that I love him. No need_ to say it.

But that didn't satisfy her at the least bit. Because he still told _her_. He still told her that he loved her and when he didn't, he showed it instead. With his acts of kindness . . . with his kisses . . . with his gestures . . . with the looks he gave her that he thought were furtive. Juuhachigou swallowed thickly. _I guess you have to do both, dammit._ Why couldn't it have been something easy like telling _Oolong_ that she loved him? Because she really didn't. It would be a whole less hard to tell someone you loved them when you didn't_,_ she supposed. But she loved _him_. She loved Krillin and had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. And now she would have to tell him. But then another thought comforted her momentarily: _Maybe Krillin doesn't even want me to tell him. Maybe he likes a hard woman like me that doesn't pour her feeling out, and oh, forget it. How stupid._

Juuhachigou continued to stare at the sea, but now her fists were clenched in frustration. _Fine, fine, I gotta use those overrated words, but how should I say it_? _Randomly?_

Juuhachigou's mind played a "hopefully not the future" film where Krillin was drinking a can of soda while watching a movie and then she'd just walk up and say, "I love you." And then Krillin had choked to death.

Another thought was where he was washing the top Kame House window and had fallen out of the sky and broken his spine and neck after Juuhachigou had said the words. And one where he'd fallen down the stairs. And drowned. And accidentally stabbed himself with a knife. And shaved himself too— _Ok, ok, Juu,_ shut up _with_ _these damn thoughts_! _It's just three lousy words! Why am I so uneasy about it? This is Krillin, we're talking about!_

And that got her courage together. She didn't care anymore. It was now or tomorrow. Now or the day after that. Who was she kidding? It was now or . . . probably _never_.

Juuhachigou sighed and flew down onto the grainy sand— where she bumped into Krillin. Fate sucks like that. "Hi, Juu-Chan," Krillin greeted solemnly. "I was thinking about how much I love you."

And sometimes, fate rules like that! Juuhachigou had gotten lucky. All she had to say was— "I love you, too, Krillin."


	2. Chapter 2

Their Life as We Don't Know It

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Dragonball Z**_** or its awesome characters that I wish I could be like. Jeez, I don't even own a car.**

_A/N: Sorry about that last chapter. I ended this chapter short because I wanted a feedback first instead of continuing a story that I didn't know if anyone would like._ _I tried to make some stories longish to make up for the short chapter. The next will be longer, I promise. Oh, yeah, and the chapter after this will be one, long one-shot. Review please._

**7: Motions:**

No way. He was not motioning him over. What did he want, anyway? Did he think that we would actually follow him over?

Krillin stared at the male android before him, known as Juunanagou, transfixed with terror as he continued his one-fingered gesture.

Though Krillin knew exactly who Juunana was pointing at, he just had to say, "I think he's talking to you, Vegeta."

Much to his horror, the android called him out: "No. You. The bald one."

As much as Krillin hoped that he was talking about Tien or Piccolo, he knew it was him.

Especially since Android 17's hot partner was smirking at him in the background.

So he did the only logical thing: Krillin ducked behind Piccolo, gulping, "What, me? No way!"

And he could've sworn that Android 18 had laughed at him.

**8: When Controllers Break:**

There was a funny noise . . . like thin plastic clattering against the ground . . . though a little muffled.

Juuhachigou's head snapped around in surprise. Someone was standing there. Someone small and bald and, oh, crap, it was _him_!

"H-hey, it's you." And then the blonde's azure eyes glanced down in terror at what was lying at his feet: The plague of her life: And emergency suspension controller. But that wasn't the worst part . . . he looked mad.

"Nice day, huh?" she really couldn't believe he'd asked her such an idiotic question. "I came here to kill you." He pointed at his feet. "You recognize this device?"

Juuhachigou's voice came out unusually soft . . . soft and small, much to her humiliation. "Yes . . . I do."

She almost had a heart-attack. He was gonna kill her. End her terrible, misadventurous life right there. But at least it wasn't by the hands of Cell.

And then, much to her confusion and relief and wariness, he stomped down hard on the controller. He just _broke_ it! Broke it like it was nothing . . . like it didn't mean anything.

He gazed at her, his eyes full of worry and sympathy. "You shouldn't be here. Look, if Cell finds you, then we're all doomed! Please go." His voice was barely a whisper now. "You can sneak out to the other side of the island. Just . . . fly . . . low."

"Why are you doing this?" Juuhachigou demanded sharply. "You're taking a great risk by letting me go! I don't understand."

He hesitated. "It's because . . . I . . . eh, uh . . . ."

Juuhachigou narrowed her eyes, staring at him firmly. Firm and inquiring. "You could have shut me down, but you didn't. _What_ were you trying to achieve?" Cuz so far, he really hadn't achieved anything past freaking her out, then agitating her a little bit.

She noticed that the ex-monk's eyes had a really bad twitch. "W-well, well, you see . . . ."

"Look, it doesn't matter!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Cell will find you sooner or later, so you have to leave _now_!"

And Juuhachigou was ready to. Except for the fact that Juurokugou was severely injured. He could never walk on his own . . . he was gonna need help that would slow her down. But it didn't matter, right? He was her only friend. He'd called her and Juunanagou "cool." And for that, she was gonna—

And then there was an abrupt, load shout from the sky that sent her blood running cold: "_Heyyy! Cell knows you're here!_"

Oh, shit.

**9: Abandoned . . . temporarily:**

She would leave. She would leave him for weeks sometimes. And all cuz she was fed up with all of Marron's diapers and spills.

Damn Juuhachigou and her impatience! That was what three year-olds did, right? Make dirty diapers for their mothers to clean?

Juuhachigou was hot-headed. And arrogant. And ignorant. How could she keep ditching them like that? Alone?

Everyone had secretly felt sorry for Marron. First off, she had an ex- psychotic android for a mother, and now she had one that kept on abandoning her.

Krillin was heartbroken. And irritated. What a dumb-ass thing to leave for!

_Juuhachigou, next time I won't be so forgiving. Every time you leave and come back, I'll rip an organ out . . . with a magnet!_

But he kept missing her. He missed her nagging at him when there was no more cereal in the house and he missed her velvety insults toward him and he missed her last minute kisses as a reluctant sorry after arguments . . . he missed her body next to his in bed . . . .

So Marron would climb in instead. "Papa . . . why does Mama keep on leaving?"

And Krillin would give her forehead a kiss. "It's cuz she's stressed."

And every time, right after he would say those words, Juuhachigou would return, walk into the room, and tell Marron to scoot over.

Cuz she could never leave her family forever. And cuz the bed was just too, damn, comfortable.

**10: Dreams:**

Juuhachigou was always good with nightmares.

She dealt with them when Marron had them, no sweat. But when she had them . . . well, when she had them, it was another story. Particularly the one she was having then:

"Fu-sion, Ha!"

"No, no, you're footings off by a centimeter."

"Fu-sion, ha!"

"Oops, gotta watch those fingers."

"Fu-sion, ha!"

"Almost had it there."

"Fu-sion, ha!"

"Ohh, so close."

Juuhachigou straightened up, her hands on her hips, glaring snidely at her fusion partner. "Why do I have to do it with _him?"_

Goku gave her a look full of genuine patience, thoughtfully tapping his chin. "Well, cuz . . . see, Majin Buu is really . . . um, _big._ His, uh, chubbiness helps level out his power and take hard blows. We want a fusion that could amount to that, too. So the Ox King's your best fusee. He's large, too."

Juuhachigou's impatience was boiling over. "I thought you said that you can only fuse with someone similar to you. We are not similar."

Goku shrugged. "Huh. I thought that too. But Piccolo fused with both Nail and Kami, so if there's a three-person fusion, I guess there can be an irregular one."

"But that was a damn Namekian Fusion!"

"Well, we're all humans here, right?"

Wrong. She was a damn cyborg. And cyborgs didn't do namby-pamby dances like fusion.

The blonde cast a longing glance toward Krillin.

Her husband shrugged too. His eyes gave her a look that said, "I can't get you outta this when it'll save the Earth."

Well, he wasn't the one fusing with the Ox King!

She hoped her eyes said, "And next time your hand gets stuck in the drain to catch a quarter, I might not be able to get you out."

Then the female android scowled, facing Goku again. "But why me? Surely someone else can fuse with that cow?"

"No, I'm sorry," the dead Saiyan answered slowly. "You're the strongest one here! Everyone else that could've is . . . gone. You've gotta stop Majin Buu, Juuhachigou! You and Ox King both."

Juuhachigou arched a brow, crossing her arms. "Oh? What about Piccolo? Why can't he do it?"

Goku gave a nervous little laugh. "Oh, Piccolo? Heh, heh, I'm not sure that would . . . erm, work out."

Piccolo gave an affirmative nod, much to the blonde android's annoyance.

She turned toward the Ox King, who was looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Ugh, we'll come out so deformed with a body like his. How do female and male even fuse?"

A high, crackling, old laugh came from the background. "I'll be happy to show you how!"

"Erm, no thanks, Roshi."

Juuhachigou continued her protest. "Goku, I can't work with him. He's part of the reason that we're messing up. He's too tall; I can't reach his fingers."

Goku bit his lip. "Hmm, you're right. Maybe Mr. Popo would work out . . . ? Or Yajirobe."

Juuhachigou could've sworn that Krillin had stifled a giggle.

She glowered at him. "Cork it."

**11: Memories of That Girl:**

Everytime Krillin took a glance at Juuhachigou when he thought she wasn't looking, he'd whisk off to Memory Lane, having memories . . . weird memories about school when he was a kid. Memories that involved this beautifully awesome blonde girl that he'd had a miserable crush on in tenth grade.

Memories where the girl had shoved a foot up his ass when he and Goku had peeked at her in the girls' locker room.

Memories where the girl had knocked him out in P.E. with a football.

Memories where the girl had stolen his left shoe and stuffed it in the girls' bathroom toilet, clogged it up, then had him go in there and retrieve it.

Memories where he had barfed on her shoes after seeing how distraught his left one had looked.

Memories where the girl had broken his jaw after throwing the barfed-on sneakers at him.

Memories where she'd pinned him to a wall when his "gross little wimp" mouth-blood had gotten all over her fist.

Memories where while he was pinned, her breasts were pressed tightly against his chest, which had tempted him to touch one.

Memories where her obnoxious twin brother had seen, and now he had another footprint in his butt.

Memories where when he'd unwisely asked the girl to Prom, she'd stuffed him in her locker. Then she'd took him out, forced his locker combination out of him, then locked him in his.

Memories where he'd drastically lost his voice after screaming at her to come back and "let him outta this damn locker."

Memories where a teacher had heard him, opened up, then gave him detention for coarse language.

Memories where the girl had laughed at him afterward.

Memories where he'd caught the girl sneaking into his locker and stealing his lunch.

Memories where he'd gotten angry at her, then gave in, letting her have it.

Memories where she'd reluctantly thanked him for it and promised to pay him back.

Memories where he'd been delightfully paired with her in some bonding class and had to ask her about her life.

Memories where she'd told him that she hated her parents and wanted to run away from home.

Memories where he'd impulsively took her hand and then ended up on the ground, her shouting, "Don't pity me!"

Memories where she'd unexpectedly bonded with him and let him walk her home.

Memories where she'd kissed him on his right cheek, whispering, "Good luck," before his football game . . . .

It was odd, how those mostly violent memories had reminded him distinctly of his wife that was carefully, non-violently, rocking Marron to sleep.

Really odd.

And though she didn't remember it, Krillin had to think that Juuhachigou marrying him was a wonderful payback for a half squished PB&J sandwich.

**12: Swearing On It:**

"Admit it."

"No."

"C'mon, sis, admit it."

"No way."

"You know it's true, Juuhachigou, so admit it."

"It's not true."

"It so is."

"Stop saying that cuz it's not!"

"You're in denial."

"No I'm _not."_

"Yes you are."

Juuhachigou glared at her brother through stern azure eyes. _"You're pushing your luck, Juunanagou_."

Her twin smirked. "How so?"

"_Very _much." Her voice was strained and steely.

Juunanagou kept prodding her with his index finger. "Then just swear it."

Juuhachigou raised a blonde eyebrow. "Swear what?"

Her brother grinned slyly. "That you don't like him."

"Who?"

"You know who."

Juuhachigou released an exasperated sigh. "Fine, Juunana! I don't like him!"

"You didn't swear or say his name," Juunanagou stated flatly, twirling the steering wheel.

_"OK!_ I swear I don't like that idiot Krillin!"

"See, that wasn't so hard."

Juuhachigou stared out the window, saying dully, "Just turn left."

**13: ****Suitcases:**

"Juuhachigou, you're overweight."

"No I'm not. Scale's probably broken."

"Juuhachigou, if the scale is broken, then it's cuz you're overweight."

"No. I'm not overweight. I can just fit this stuff over here . . . ."

"Juu, you're freakin' overweight!"

Juuhachigou turned around slowly, glaring at him through cerulean eyes. "Stop _saying_ that!"

Krillin shrugged absently. "Well, it's true. Even it out, or we gotta pay extra."

The woman behind the counter and scale nodded and Juuhachigou wanted to knock her out and run.

So she lugged her suitcase off of the scale, scowling as she unzipped a pocket. "Fine."

A bunch of her tops almost spilled out and she swiftly stuffed em back inside. Krillin was making an annoying "tsk-tsk" noise.

She took out a couple of Krillin's flip flops. "Don't need these. Ditch them here?"

Krillin stared at her, astonished. "No! Jeez, I need those. What am I gonna use at the beach?"

Juuhachigou raised a brow. What kinda idiotic question was that? "Hey, I'm not throwing your sneakers away."

He frowned. "But sand would get in my socks."

"Don't wear any, then."

"But . . . my feet'll stink."

"More than they already do?"

"Juuhachigou, I need flip-flops."

"Goshdammit, Krillin . . . _fine."_

And then she spent about twenty minutes shifting some of her clothes to Krillin's bag.

But then they were still overweight. Way overweight.

"Know what, Juu? Let's just cancel this trip."

**14: Cooties: **"Kakarot, stay away from him!" A small, roughneck boy with dark hair that stuck up like a flame, shouted from somewhere on the slides, dodging a blue-haired girl's grasp. "He's got the cooties!"

Kakarot turned to his short, bald, half brother eying him in curiosity. "Cooties? That sounds . . . yummy. Where are they? They in your pockets? They do sound like they'd taste real good . . . sausages or somethin'."

The flame haired boy tumbled down the slide, escaping the blue-haired girl who was chanting, "I will touch you, Veggie! You will be mine!"

"No, you Dumby-Head! Girls have cooties! If they touch you, you'll turn into a girly-girl! Then you'll have to play on their side of the playground! So get going, Baldy!"

Kakarot started to hyperventilate, staring at his half-brother in shock and fear. "Krillin! That's not true, is it? You're not a girl now, are ya?"

Krillin slowly nodded his head, tears in his eyes. "True. That stupid-head yellow-haired girl did it. She poked me, now I'm a prissy girl."

Stupid what's-her-face. Krillin didn't even bother to remember her dumb name. He'd lost in the cootie war. That girl had turned him into one of them. Now he had to play with the girls on their side of the playground. Him, and a few other boys.

Now he was a Kindergarten Girl. No longer a part of the Kindergarten Boys. No longer mildly cool with Vegeta and Yamcha. And never to hang out with Kakarot again.

Krillin's bottom lip trembled uncontrollably. "Guess Master Roshi's gotta buy me pink dresses now. And we gotta sleep in different rooms."

Kakarot was also pouting. "I'm real sorry, pal. I tried to warn ya that she was right behind ya. I really did."

"But you can have all my toys now." Krillin had to force the words out. He didn't need his racecars no more. Ever again. He was a girl now.

Krillin stared at his palms that he swore where getting "girlier." "Kakarot . . . I'll miss ya a real lot."

Kakarot made to hug him, bawling his eyes out. "I'll miss ya too, buddy! You were the best pal in the whole wide-"

"Kakarot, no! You'll become girlified!"

The taller boy doubled back. "Oh, yeah. Well, have fun on the other side."

Krillin merely gulped, staring into the distance of the girls.

And then he knew what he had to do: he had to get his boyhood back. Even if he had to shove the yellow-haired girl in some mud.

The first girl he saw was a black-haired girl named Chichi.

"Hey, you!" Krillin called impatiently. "You know a girl with yellow hair and blue eyeballs? I wanna shove her in some mud!"

Chichi backed away from him. "Well, I'm not gonna tell ya if you're gonna do that!"

Well, then, maybe he wouldn't push her in mud. Maybe off a swing or somethin' to make her scrape her knees and cry. No. He might get in trouble and go to time out. Maybe-

There was a poke in his shoulder.

Krillin whirled around sharply, nearly fainting. "Y-you!" Then he got his own back. "Gimmie my boyness back! I wanna be a boy!"

The blonde girl crossed her arms, smirking. "Hey, you sound like Pinocchio! 'Scept you don't have a nose."

"So?" Krillin shot back. "Just untouch me."

The blonde shook her head. "Nope. Can't. You got cooties forever!"

"Touch me again!"

"Would only make stuff worse."

Krillin almost broke down. "So I can't be a boy again?"

The girl glanced elsewhere. "You can . . . ."

"How?"

"You gotta touch me this time."

Piece of cake.

"Does it matter where?"

"Yup. Where I touched you."

And Krillin remembered dearly. He had been touched on the head. Cuz the girl had been curious about how a bald head felt.

"On the head?"

"Uh, huh."

Krillin carefully stepped forward, outstretching a wavering hand.

The girl had her eyes closed. "Hurry up, Krillin. I don't want others to see."

So she knew his name.

So he asked her, "What's your name?"

"Tell ya later. Hurry up!"

And his hand buried itself in her silky, golden tresses. Gosh, her hair felt good. He clenched a fist, feeling her hair through his fingers. Soft and warm. Krillin started wishing he had some.

Then Chichi said, "What're you doin'?"

And Krillin withdrew his hand, racing back to the Boy Playground. He was back. But he never did catch her name.

**15: Love and Suicidal Thoughts:**

Krillin. Kuririn. Chestnuts roasted or not, however you said it, she hated that name. Juuhachigou _loathed_ that name!

It made her insides churn . . . her blood boil . . . her head ache . . . her heart flutter.

Many would've called it love, but she called it the strongest sense of hatred she'd ever endured. And love probably wouldn't make her blood boil like that . . . well, maybe if you were an android.

But Juuhachigou definitely would not have called it love. Never.

And the fact that Krillin came by everyday at her and her brother's cabin in the woods at 2:00 and knocked continuously at their door until she opened it for him just to pester her did not help the love theory much. If anything, it worsened it.

It just drove her crazy that she couldn't even call Pest Control on him.

No matter how many times she'd told him to get lost, Krillin would just ask, "Aw, but why, Juu?"

And then Juuhachigou would never have an answer. Her mind would just go blank. Why did she really want him gone? She didn't have an accurate reason. So she'd just answer the question with a question: _"Aw,_ _Krillin,_ _but_ _why_ do you follow me around like a lost puppy?"

And Krillin would say, "Cuz I like you."

And then Juuhachigou would growl and slam the door in his face, shouting, "But I don't like _you!"_

And then she'd sit down on the couch and scream like a lunatic into a pillow until Juunanagou would come out of his room and give her one of his smirking "Love Givin' Ya Troubles?" look. And then she would scream even louder.

But at the moment, Juuhachigou was irritably counting down the minutes until two, when her "favorite" ex-monk would show up. Juunanagou was thankfully not on the premises, out wrestling bears or something roughneck like that.

It was 2:57. Crap.

Well, it was crap until Juuhachigou had thought of something. Something very meaningful that might've solved the whole Krillin problem. Something that she'd wanted to ask for a long time. And suddenly, the blonde couldn't wait until two.

Three minutes later, the doorbell rang. And then there were knocks on the door. And then there was a slightly pissed Juuhachigou answering them.

"What do you want?" She demanded snidely. "To bother me until two forty-five again?"

Krillin sorta pouted. "Um, well, I've always considered it a friendly conversation."

Juuhachigou sat down on the doorstep, curling her lip in disgust. "Oh, really? I've always considered it you chattering on while I listened, trying politely not to cover my ears." She watched eagerly to see what he would say next.

"Juuhachigou," Krillin started wistfully, "why do you always have to be so . . . ?"

"So what?"

"Aggressive!" Krillin blurted. "I mean, I'm just tryin to talk to you-"

The female android scowled. "Because I don't like you. Not even a little bit. So stop bitching to me about me being bitchy!"

Krillin fell silent and Juuhachi felt the slightest bit remorseful.

"Well, Juu, I just really like you a lot," he finally said softly.

Juuhachi brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why? Why, huh? What mishap have I done to make you adore me so much? It's such a damn enigma!"

"By just being you, I guess. You're so badass."

Juuhachigou stared at him in amazement, thinking that she had somehow polluted his mind and had partly caused all of this. So she dropped the bomb: "It's because of that one, dumb kiss on that highway, isn't it?"

Krillin backpedaled, staggered. "W-what?"

Smiling, the blonde knew she had him there. "The kiss . . . I'm sure you remember it . . . I sure do. The way you trembled under my lips was unforgettable." She paused to look at him, changing gears. "A lot like you're doing now. I was just flirting with you, you know. You did a terrible job of flirting back, though I expected as much."

Krillin was speechless, much to the android's satisfaction.

Juuhachigou grinned sadistically. "Is that why you like me so much? Did that kiss on the cheek give you hope? Set any _ideas? _Well, I'm sorry I don't feel the same way."

Though Krillin was rattled, he managed to sputter, "W-well, why . . . did you do it? Why'd you kiss me?"

Juuhachigou stiffened. Yeah, why did she kiss him? Why the hell had she done that?

"Um, I was just flirting . . . n-nothing serious."

"With _me?"_

"I was just . . . joking around . . . to see how you'd react."

"Did I react like how you wanted?"

"Uh, you were . . . fine, I mean, you were . . . alright, I mean, you reacted nervously and that's how I wanted you." Juuhachi's face was tinted pink and she wondered why she was stuttering so badly. That was Krillin's thing. So what was up here?

Krillin grinned. "You want me nervous? I can be nervous for you."

Was he kidding her?

The blonde android scowled, not believing what she was hearing. "No. I like brave men . . . strong men."

"I can be brave, too." Krillin's liquid black eyes turned humorous. "But sadly, only when someone's in trouble . . . or it's too late." His voice was emotionless now. Juuhachigou couldn't tell whether he was sad or not.

Krillin looked up, fiddling absently with his T-shirt collar. "Can I ask you somethin', Juu?"

"I guess I'm stuck out here with you, cuz if I go in, you'll knock until something else finally kills me. So shoot."

So he did: "I think I'm in love."

And Juuhachigou had almost passed out, her head spinning. Because naturally, she knew with who.

But she could still manage attitude. "That wasn't a question."

Krillin sighed. "I know, but I just had to say that first. I'm guessing you know who I'm talking about already."

Boy did she!

The Cueball continued on, "Well, I- I'm just so . . . frustrated, you can call it, cuz . . . ."

Juuhachigou wanted to strangle him. "Cuz what?"

"Well, you're just so badass."

"I know; you said that. Now quit stalling!"

"Juuhachigou, when Cell took you, I almost died."

"No kidding. I heard you charged him like some idiot."

Krillin stared at the ground, squeezing his fists. "No, I mean . . . it made me extremely depressed when you got absorbed. When I charged Cell, I knew exactly that it was suicidal."

Juuhachigou's mouth went dry. No, he did not just say that. She was hearing things. Krillin would _not_ kill himself for her.

And then he said it: "It was scary . . . how I could think about killing myself in your name and not feel a thing."

His tears were dripping silently to the ground and the android wanted desperately to flee back into the house to escape his waterworks.

For some strange reason, she felt guilty, though she tried not to think so. It wasn't her fault, after all. It couldn't be her fault that Krillin fell in love and wanted to commit suicide when she was gone. Right?

Krillin was still clenching his fingers. "And then I began having those thoughts a lot after you left The Lookout. That I deserved to die since I couldn't save you. When I made the wish, it was more for me . . . like I owed you. That's why I come to see you everyday. You're like my antidote. I see you and think, 'You're still alive.' Cuz it's all I want to hear . . . that you're alright."

Juuhachigou's throat constricted. She was not gonna cry, was she? Hell, no. Not in front of that annoying, crybabyish, bald . . . _sweet_ human.

She blinked. He was sweet. He was caring. He was in love . . . with her. Shouldn't that have felt flattering?

Now that she thought about it, since she'd known him, all he'd ever done, was for her. To please her. To make her feel good. To-

Juuhachigou froze. No way she'd just been thinking that. Not a damn chance in hell!

When Krillin finally glanced up, his eyes looked sore . . . and hurt. "So I was gonna ask you . . . have you ever had any suicidal thoughts?"

And Juuhachigou thought about it. She really ached to say, "Every time I see you," cuz nothing else came to mind. She was strong. How could she have ever come across ugly thoughts like that?

"It's ok," Krillin said softly. "You don't have to tell-"

"No!" She abruptly blurted, her heart racing. "I-I have one."

She took note on how eager Krillin had looked to hear it, and suddenly, she didn't want to say.

Juuhachigou took a deep breath. "When that bastard Vegeta sent Cell after me, when he confronted me after hurting Juurokugou, I threatened to self-destruct . . . ." For an unknown reason, her voice had gone so high, that it would've made Juukyogou jealous.

"Juuhachigou, don't hurt yourself by tell-"

"I'm not weak like that!" Juuhachi growled. "I wanted to blow myself up cuz, well, anything was better than fusing with that monster."

Krillin grinned slyly. "Even me?"

"Nope. I can take Cell any day!"

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive."

The ex-monk bit his lip. "Juuhachigou, I . . . I l-"

"Save it. It's 2:45. Time to go." Then, standing up, Juuhachigou planted a small kiss on his left cheek. "I _like_ you too, Krillin."

As she went back into her house, listening to Krillin's "Wahooo! She likes me!" shouts, she didn't even wonder why where that kiss had come from. Cuz she knew. It was a thank you. A "Thank You Krillin for Being So Loyal" kinda thank you.

**16: Truth or Dare:**

She couldn't believe that she was here. With his dorky friends. At his dorky house. With her dorky brother.

Of course, she could've been elsewhere. Somewhere she could benefit from. Like a mall. But nooo, she was anywhere but that. Meaning, the Kame House. And it was Juunanagou's fault.

That dumb ex-monk had invited them to a stupid game night. A stupid game night with the rest of his manly friends and where she was the only female. Probably purposely.

She and Juunanagou had been thrilled to go . . . and crash their party and rain on their parade and eat all of their desserts, that is.

But then her gullible twin had been transfixed in some chaotic racecar video game at the Kame House called Burnout 2 or something destructive sounding like that.

And now she was stuck on their living room couch, watching the little baldy and his friends sitting in a small circle, playing truth or dare like mindless teenagers.

"Juuhachigou . . . truth or dare?"

She looked up sharply when she heard her name being called. "What do you want, kid?"

Eleven year-old Gohan was looking up at her with a tiny grin. "Truth or dare?"

Idiotic human. Didn't he get the reason why she was on the couch, away from the others?

"I'm not playing," she replied sternly.

Gohan cocked his head, his smile fading. "You're not?"

"No . . . I'm not."

"Oh. You're not. Somehow, I got the feeling that you were."

Juuhachigou grew agitated. "Well, I'm not."

"Are you sure? It's really fun."

"I don't wanna play your stupid games with your idiotic friends, goshdammit!"

Everyone turned to look at her, confusion etched across their faces. Especially Krillin's. The whole room was silent except for Juunanagou's occasional shouts of, "Aw, wipeout! This game cheats!" Then he would kick the console. Juuhachigou had a feeling that there'd be a lot of dents in it afterward.

Unfortunately, that bitching boy from the future, Trunks, was there to nag at her: "Gohan practically saved your life android! You should be thanking him! He was your savior and you can't even play one game with him? I can't even imagine disrespecting someone who saved my life! My mother always told me that it was wrong. Low. W-"

Juuhachigou had heard enough. "Ok, ok, just shut up, dammit." What was low, was his purple-haired thirty dollar haircut and his dumb sword that always failed him.

Gohan brightened up. "Ok. Truth or dare, Juuhachi?"

She shrugged. "Dare." How bad could it be? It was just a dumb human game.

He grinned playfully. "I dare you to kiss Krillin on the lips!" A dumb human game that was whole freaking lotta bad.

The blonde almost had a heart-attack. He couldn't be serious. Why him? Even her brother had paused his game.

"W-who?" Though she knew exactly who: The little fellow that looked just as stupefied as she felt.

"Krillin," Gohan went on cheerfully even though Kriilin was motioning for him to stop. "The guy who has a crush on you. A really huge one, too. He thinks about you all the time. It's like he's obsessed."

And that made everything better. Krillin looked as if he wanted to learn instant transmission. Which was probably a good idea.

Juuhachigou's entire system was rattled. "I have to?"

"Sure! It's a dare, duh!"

She merely stared at him in horror, clamping her mouth shut. The room was quiet again.

Juunanagou decided to take this as a moment for "helpful" tips: "It's a dare, Juuhachigou! You gotta do it!"

As if she didn't already know that.

"Yeah!" Yamcha jeered. "Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"

Krillin's face was still frozen in terror. _All_ of Juuhachigou actually was frozen in terror. They just stared at eachother, bewildered and mildly disgusted. Well, at least, _Juuhachi_ was mildly disgusted.

The ex-monk finally piped up, "B-but hey, wait a minute . . . this isn't fair for me!"

"Aw, you know you want to," Oolong smirked. "For you, it's like a dream come true."

He blushed deeply. Too true, too true.

"Besides," Tien started, "You don't have to kiss her _back."_

"Yup. _She_ just has to kiss _you_."

Juuhachigou felt bile and blood rise to her throat. Why? Was what she wanted to know. Why him of all people? Why had Gohan chose that dare of all dares? It was the most nightmareish dare she'd ever heard!

"I think she's gonna puke," Yamcha stated flatly.

Trunks glared at her. "Hey, Krillin's not that bad. Watch the faces."

It was soo hard for her not to make a face when you were about to kiss Krillin. That, and him scolding her every second.

The female android swallowed thickly. "This . . . is a crappy dare."

Krillin was even redder. "Gee, thanks. How do you think I feel? Getting kissed against my will?"

"Screw your will, I've gotta _kiss_ you against _my_ will. And seriously, don't pretend like you aren't thrilled."

"I'm not thrilled." Everyone knew it was a lie.

"Right. My bad. You're _delighted."_

"I am not."

"You are so."

"No, I'm not!"

"Just get it over with!" An impatient Master Roshi barked from the kitchen door, eager to see some lip-work.

Juuhachigou stood up reluctantly, staggering almost zombie-like toward the nervously waiting Krillin on the floor. Then she stiffly knelt down to face him, feeling sooo pissed. Pissed and appalled. But mostly pissed.

Krillin was staring into her pale, azure eyes, biting his bottom lip. Which made her even more reluctant to smooch him.

Juuhachigou leaned forward timidly. She wasn't exactly a professional kisser.

She paused so that their foreheads touched. "I don't want to do this."

Krillin was now avoiding her gaze. "I can tell . . . ."

"If I kiss you, it won't mean anything."

His voice was almost devastated. "I know."

"Do you want me to?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe if you reallyyyy didn't want to kiss me, then we can get out of this."

"I doubt it."

"You're a very negative person, you know, that Krillin? It gives the feeling that you want this kiss." As soon as she said it, she didn't want him to answer.

Fortunately, he didn't. He just stared at her . . . longingly?

And then she did it: In a swift, graceful movement, Juuhachigou locked her lips with Krillin, receiving small gasps from her peers. Or, Krillin's peers, and her brother.

His lips were surprisingly warm. That was the only way she could describe it: Warm and not at all rough.

The kiss was tender and . . . slow. And longer than she would have liked. In fact, they weren't even done yet!

Cuz Krillin was kissing her back. Willingly. Openly. Like it wasn't a dare-ingly.

Like it was real. Like Juuhachigou was meaning it.

And it was scary . . . how her arms were suddenly around Krillin's neck, urging him to deepen the kiss. How she was suddenly moaning softly in delight. How his lips seemingly didn't want to let her go. How his hands were . . . wandering.

But what was scarier was that she was loving it. Enjoying it. Lusting for more. Ugh, it was gross. She didn't even feel the need to breathe, though breathless. It was weird.

And the feeling was exhilarating . . . worth living for. She would trade her brother to kiss Krillin like this . . . again. And it wouldn't even be a hard trade.

Juuhachigou's lips continued to work frantically, Krillin's amazingly keeping up. It wasn't slow anymore: Fast. Very, very fast. Restless even. She was surprised that they hadn't toppled over by her fierce force.

Krillin's hands were somewhere else . . . . And it pleased her. It _pleased_ her. That lecherous touch had _pleased_ her.

Juuhachigou pulled away sharply, confused and angry. "Enough."

Krillin just gave her a look that said, "But fun's just started," and her temptation to slap him nearly boiled over.

"Just . . . enough."

Everyone was ogling them in awe and curiosity and disgust. A mixture of that on their faces did not look good. Gross.

"You know," Yamcha began weakly, "that was just a dare."

"It didn't look like 'just a dare'." Oolong said the obvious.

"Gosh, it was like, forty seven seconds long!" Gohan exclaimed. "Now, Krillin, isn't Juu a great kisser?"

Krillin was tomato red again, gulping deeply. "She's . . . fine."

Juuhachigou wondered how many instant transmission classes there were out there. Cuz she needed a lesson. Pronto. A lesson without Krillin. Cuz everyone knew he needed that class, too.

Though their lips had parted, her arms were still locked around his neck.

She carefully removed them, venomously hissing, "What's wrong with you? You weren't supposed to kiss back!"

Krillin blinked, hissing back, "But you were kissing me like you wanted me to kiss back!"

"What the fuck; no I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were. You had your arms around me and everything."

"Only after your fingers went elsewhere."

"My fingers went elsewhere cuz of the noises you were making . . . ." Good excuse.

"I wasn't kissing you in any specific way. That's just how I kiss."

"You're an amazing kisser, by the way."

Juuhachigou had a sudden thought of her strangling Krillin to death. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind if that thought came true.

She glowered at him with strict, pale, cerulean eyes. "It didn't mean anything. It was just a dare."

And seriously, like Oolong had said, it didn't look like a dare. And it hadn't felt like one either. It had felt way too . . . intense to have been just a dare. Way too . . . enchanting. But she could've just said it had looked that way cuz she was just that good of kisser. Simple and hopefully believable.

Krillin just smiled understandingly and for some reason, her stomach dropped. "I know." Then he stood up, clasping his hands together. "Ok then . . . well, she won. Juuhachigou did the dare."

Everyone just stared. Stared and gaped.

So the blonde took over. "My turn. Purplehead, truth or dare?"

Trunks frowned. "Um, dare?"

"I dare you to take your little sword and stick it-"

"I'll pass."

**The Wedding:**

If his and Juuhachigou's wedding were reviewed by some famous reporter or something, Krillin was sure that it would've been rated as tragic.

It had all started when he had forgotten about the flower-girl spot. He'd forgotten, and then had to listen to Juuhachigou nag at him for about fifteen minutes. So then he had to last minutely decide that Goten would be the flower-girl. But then Chichi had gotten angry, shouting that Krillin was treating her son like some sissy-boy. And he'd mistakenly told her to deal with it, resulting in getting hit with a frying pan that she'd smuggled over.

Bulma had complained about not being one of Juuhachigou's bride's maids, threatening to jump one and steal their dress.

Vegeta was mumbling on about how hungry he was and how he'd hog all the food at the after party thingy.

When the pastor guy started asking vows, the ring bearer, Gohan, had accidentally lost the sapphire-jeweled ring. Turns out, Vegeta had eaten it.

Yamcha had worn the wrong color to the wedding then, asked why everyone was staring at him like he was a social outcast.

Tien had joking replied that it was cuz he was a social outcast and Yamcha had taken it seriously, telling him, "What the fuck, you have three eyes!"

Then they had argued halfway through the whole wedding.

When Goten started prancing off course with the petals and Vegeta's stomach started roaring like thunder and Bulma was leaping out of her seat to steal a dress with Tien and Yamcha getting physical in the background, Krillin knew things were getting out of hand.

So he'd quickly found some circular barnacle (they were on a beach), stuck it on Juuhachigou's fourth finger, and asked the pastor to skip to the "You may kiss the bride" part. Then he'd locked lips with her, Trunks shouting, "Get a room!" from the crowd.

In the end, Vegeta and Goten had eaten all the cake and Tien and Yamcha were both bruised and bloody, tracing blood back into the church that Krillin constantly slipped on.

Yeah, tragic, the reporter would say, but Krillin would disagree. That was _normal_ for his family and friends. Completely normal.

_A/N: And there goes chapter two. I really hope you like it. Please review, folks!_

_ ._


	3. Chapter 3

Their Life as We Don't Know It

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Dragonball Z**_** or its awesome characters that I wish I could be like. Jeez, I don't even own a car. And I don't own the songs I feature in this.**

_A/N: Sorry. I know I said that this chapter would be one long story but . . . I didn't have the time. Short, little oneshots kept popping up, thus, chapter 3! Enjoy . . . . And thanks for the reviews/favorites adding/alerts. I love em!_

**18: Anger Management Issues: **(this one-shot . . . well, it's really random. I had fun with it, though)

Krillin had always thought that the words 'anger management' seemed a bit too . . . blunt. Like the person was some psychotic maniac who tried to kill you.

That's why he hated his friends at times when they'd told him numerous times, "Krillin, Juuhachigou's got some serious anger management issues that she needs to work out."

And he would always tell him, "Guyyys, no she _doesn't_!"

Well, sure, Juuhachigou was impatient and arrogant and distant, but she wasn't the _anger management _type!

Krillin had always thought that was just her personality when she shattered glasses and plates out of fury and punched Oolong through the roof.

But now, as he stared at the remains of the Kame House lying at his feet, he had second thoughts.

_Goshdammit, Juuhachigou, whyyy? I've lived here since I was thirteen!_

Master Roshi and Oolong merely gaped at the Kame House debris in shock.

"Well," Krillin's old mentor said, "I guess we're movin' in with Baba."

Krillin rounded on the blonde beauty that was standing there with her arms crossed, her expression blank.

"Jeezum, Juu, why'd you have to go and blow up the house for? I don't even think it was insured!"

Juuhachigou scowled deeply and Krillin would've ranked the viciousness of it as her "High Score."

"You called my two piece, and I quote, 'slutty!'" Her fists clenched as her ki rose again. "I am _not _a slut."

Krillin frowned. "It wasn't exactly slutty, jeez! I only said that so you wouldn't wear it cuz it was Master Roshi's type of suit and then he woulda been all up on you and then you would've blasted him through the roof like you did to Oolong! But you didn't need to blow up the damn house! Now we have to live with Baba, if she'll have us, and all because I tried to help you out!"

But Juuhachigou wasn't having it. "I can't believe you called me slutty! I wasted forty damn zennie on that thing!"

"But we wasted about a katrillion on this ancient house!" The ex-monk protested.

Roshi sniffled. "I remember the days we used to watch in suspense for when Goku and his sidekicks Krillin, and that hot mama Bulma would come back."

Oolong nodded wistfully. "Yeah. It was always entertaining to see if they'd ever come back alive."

_Well, gee, _Krillin thought sarcastically. _Good to know that they cared. And I'm not a sidekick!_

Juuhachigou stared at the old turtle hermit. "Why don't you just build the lousy house back? I don't wanna stay with that witch you call a sister."

"It's not the same," Muten Roshi sighed soberly. "And by the way, I call Baba witch, too."

Krillin was studying the female android intently. "Juu, you really need to control your anger."

"Shut up," Juuhachigou huffed. "I don't need to do anything. Its you men and your perverted comments that I have to put up with!"

Well, Krillin could kinda agree with her, but he doubted he would've gone as far as to let his aura destroy the Kame House. Maybe if he was Vegeta, or Juunanagou or something, but still!

"Know what else?" The monk started sadly. "My favorite gi was in there." The one he'd worn when Juuhachigou had kissed him.

Oolong turned to give him a scornful stare. "Screw your dumb outfit; we're homeless!"

Everyone glared at Juuhachigou and muttered, "Anger management classes."

And now, Krillin, Juuhachigou, and Vegeta (Bulma had sent him along, too) had found themselves in some dark green carpeted room with sunshine colored walls, as if to wash all of your anger away.

Krillin took a glance at the two figures sulking at his side who looked anything but happy. He could practically read their thoughts: "Krillin, I so will gauge your throat out when you sleep so that-" Krillin gulped while Juuhachigou and Vegeta took a seat on the farthest ends of a red couch that reminded him dearly of Kame House. And Baba never did want them. So now they were checked in at a grungy motel. Turns out, the house was insured.

And the stupid doctor was late.

"Where the hell is that wretched doctor?" Vegeta barked heatedly.

Krillin took a look at his watch. "I guess he's running a little late."

Juuhachigou rested her chin in her palm, wearing a sour expression. "When you're stuck with an annoying ex-monk in a place like this, doctors shouldn't be running a little late!"

Krillin frowned. "Well, jeez."

After about a gazillion minutes, the doctor waltzed in with some kinda weird hat- a lamp shade?- on his head, giggling giddily. "Oh, vow, vhat was some pahty!"

And, oh, great, he was a foreigner.

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears. "You mean to tell me that you blew us off for some damn nurses' party?"

The doctor pulled of his shade, revealing a mane of dark hair. "Looks like somebody's vangry!"

"You're damn vight we're _vangry!" _ Juuhachigou mocked.

The doctor shook his head. "Now, now, don't ve mad. I'm Voctor Relabad Phart. Vhat are your names?"

Juuhachigou raised an eyebrow. "Doctor . . . _Phart?"_ Was he serious?

Krillin chortled in the background and then three pairs of turned to look at him.

"Vhat is so vunny?"

"You're name," Krillin chuckled. "It's so similar to. . . ." He stopped in account of the weird stares he was getting. "Never mind."

Dr. Phart clasped his hands together. "So, your names, please?"

"Juuhachigou."

"Vegeta." The two deadpanned.

Phart studied them hard before saying, "Voo two vook cute together." He pointed at Krillin. "Is dat your son? Did voo two have sex?"

Krillin froze as Juuhachigou stood up abruptly.

_Now you've gone and done it . . . have fun in Otherworld, Relabad Phart. It's really not that bad. _

But to Krillin's surprise, no throats had been gauged yet. It was just Vegeta and Juu muttering about how they were gonna rip off his nuts to show him up for suggesting that really bad sex. And maybe Krillin would've joined in for being called a kid. It was gonna be an extremely long day.

**19: Parenting Tips: **

Juuhachigou stared with loathe-filled eyes at the book sitting in front of her.

_I don't need this, _she thought. _I don't need this damn book. I can do fine without it, Bulma, so why don't you keep your-_

There was an "ahem" in the doorway and Juuhachigou whirled around in her seat to face an slightly mad Bulma.

"I don't see you reading, Juuhachi," she said tauntingly. "You're gonna like that book. It has really accurate tips that'd be useful to ya."

Juuhachigou glowered at her. "I don't need it! Listen, I'm probably not even pregnant; the damn test was probably lying. It's wrong."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, Juu, you're about as stubborn as Vegeta. Just read the book, goshdammit, it's all I ask. Besides; seven pregnancy tests can't all be lying."

Maybe not. That, or they were seriously screwed up. And Bulma did have a point.

_I'm gonna kill him, _Juuhachigou decided. _Krillin, I'm gonna kill you for putting me through this!_

But she opened the book called _How to Be a Wonderful Parent_ anyway:

Do you want to be a good parent? It read.

_No, _Juuhachigou thought bitterly. _I didn't even mean for this to happen, and now I'm stuck at some blue-haired lady's house, reading her lousy books._

She read more from the book:

Well, it takes a lot to be a wonderful parent. For one thing, patience.

Which Bulma and Vegeta clearly didn't have, because Trunks had been potty trained at two.

You have to be patient with your child and your partner. You both have to work together. But if your partner's a cyborg, then it's ok to be a little less than patient.

Juuhachigou snorted.

Nightmares are another example of patience.

The female android didn't get that. How was that an example of patience?

When your child has a nightmare, then it's your duty to calm them down.

_Or your duty to call a physiatrist._

Be patient with them have them tell you the dream. Sometimes it's good to get stuff of your chest.

Another Vegeta/Bulma failure. Or rather, a Vegeta failure. Juuhachigou could recall the times she'd heard him say, "Quit _screaming! _Shut up, goshdammit! Go back to bed cuz you're not sleeping in here tonight, Trunks!" All the way from the Kame House.

She flipped the page.

Now, many of my friends say it's sissy-like to write about parenting, so, I hope you don't mind if I slack off a bit.

The blonde couldn't believe the book had just said that. There were only, like, two more pages after that!

_I'm lovin' this author, _she thought.

Parenting tips:

1: Don't feed your child poison.

2: Don't microwave your child.

3: Don't tell the child that you don't love them.

4: Don't shove your child into a pool without them being ready.

5: Don't ditch your child at the park.

Juuhachigou frowned. Why the hell would she do any of those things? Well, she had done three of them to Krillin already, but . . . .

6: Don't use your child to crawl into tight spaces.

7: Don't scare your child to death.

8: Don't leave your child with a vampire babysitter.

9: Don't let your child watch the movie Chucky.

10: Don't let you child get into your housemates' porn collection.

Juuhachigou gasped. Just who the fuck was this author?

11: Don't eat fatty foods while your pregnant, _Juuhachigou. _It can't be good for the baby.

The female android stared at the eleventh tip in astonishment. Juuhachigou. How did the author know her name?

She shut the book closed with a slam and probed for a signature.

And there it was, at the bottom of the cover in neat cursive: Krillin.

Juuhachigou nearly had a heart attack. He should've paid attention to the hints, Bulma's "accurate" tips, and knew that it was him. Especially his friends calling him sissy-like. Even though half of her conscience had known that it was Krillin, she still had to scream, "Bulllllmaaa!"

**20: Comfortable:**

For Krillin, it was difficult for him to get comfortable. He was kinda ADHD.

He'd twist and turn on camping trips in his sleeping bag. In movie theaters, his foot would fall asleep and he'd end up unintentionally kicking the person in front of him's seat. During peaceful times, he'd throw a stone at Goku's head.

But there was one person that always made him feel at ease: Juuhachigou.

Her voice made him feel like a victim of a Greek Siren. It was hypnotizing . . . rough, but still velvety. It made him want to jump off a cliff. Jump off a cliff and love every second of it.

Her body against his alone was all he needed to fall asleep at night. So forget the warm milk crap. The guy who found about the warm milk stuff obviously didn't have someone as pretty as Juuhachigou at his side.

Her touch, he was positive, would wake him from any trance, any nightmare. Especially if it were a slap.

When he touched her, he felt so right, so fine. And the sound she would make, even if it were about him being a pervy lecher, was simply angelic. Music to his ears.

It was wonderful to find her on top of him at the ending of DVDs at home when he'd realized they'd fallen asleep. Then she would say, "I told you so," cuz the movie he'd picked was boring.

Her insults toward him felt natural, as if he couldn't do with a day without it.

Her beauty was fabulous. Magnificent. It left him wondering if that was her normal state, or if Gero had upgraded her.

But it was Juuhachigou's tears that longed to see. He knew it sounded cruel, but it was lovely. Her resisted waterworks. The way she'd struggle not to cry. The way she'd squeeze something until it shattered just to stop the flow. The way she didn't want anyone to see her vulnerability. It was sweet. But he still desired to see it . . . again. Because the first time had been heavenly. He had felt so . . . comfortable.

**21: The Hangover: **

Krillin jolted up in bed, a massive headache crashing upon him.

His mouth felt dry and sticky and he knew what it meant: _Yamcha, quit bringing your stupid alcohol over. I've got my principals. I don't do drunk._

AndKrillin wanted to ralph. So badly. His mouth began to water and he grew dizzier than he already was. He started to climb out of bed when he noticed something . . . several things.

For one thing, this wasn't his room. All of his posters of cars and pictures of him and his friends were no where to be seen. It was, at least he thought it was, the guestroom?

Krillin was cold. Because he wasn't wearing any clothes. No socks, no underwear, nada. And then he started freaking out.

But what really made him want to faint was the fact that there was somebody lying next to him. Someone blonde. And extremely hot. And well, you get the idea.

Krillin almost screamed. _Like, what the fuck! What the fuck happened? Oh, shit, this is Juuhachigou's room!_

Krillin's eyes darted around frantically, searching for his clothes. _Ok, ok, maybe I can find my clothes and escape back to my room like nothing ever happened. Cuz nothing did happen, right?_

He-hopefully stealthily- got out of bed and snooped around, sure to check under the bed.

_Aaahhhgg! Where's my underwear, goshdammit? Please, please, I need it._

But then Juuhachigou stirred in her sleep right before dazedly sitting up, her sharp, azure eyes focusing.

Krillin didn't think. He just reacted on instinct, impulsively grabbing the covers off the bed to cover himself.

Bad move.

When he'd snatched the blankets, unfortunately, Juuhachigou had been nude too and Krillin had ended up ogling like some lecherous fool at a very gorgeous figure.

Juuhachigou merely stared, her eyes wide, horrified.

"You know, I can explain," Krillin lied swiftly.

Juuhachigou still stared, managing to rasp, "Please, don't. Just get out of my room. And give me back my sheet." Surprisingly enough, she didn't even yell.

Krillin kept scanning the room, trying to keep his dignity. "I- Juu, I need it! I can't find my underwear!"

Well, she was yelling now: "Goshdammit, Krillin, it's my damn sheet and I need it more!"

"Juuhachigou, I may seem humble, but I've got pride."

"_Get out, now!_"

"Wait, but what happened in here? Do you know?"

"All I know is that Scarface went and stuffed me with a whole bunch of beer and now I woke up with _you." _

Somehow, Krillin couldn't help but think that Yamcha had done this to them on purpose.

He went back to protesting. "Hold on, let me find my clothes first."

The female cyborg couldn't believe her ears. "Krillin . . . I'm fuckin' naked with you in my _own room_ and you want me to help you _find your clothes?"_

"You don't have to _help!"_

"Ok, ok, you win, fine. I'll close my eyes. Give me my blankets and I'll cover my eyes, you grab your clothes, and I'll never have to see you until we share another dreadful breakfast in the morning."

Juuhachigou squeezed her eyes shut. "Gimmie."

And Krillin cautiously unwrapped the covers from his bare body, tossing them to the blonde's waiting hands.

"Don't open 'em, Juuhachi," he commanded.

"Gross. I won't."

And suddenly, Krillin's clothes were visible to him, hanging above him on the ceiling fan. They must've been pretty wild that night. He shuddered, even though the thought was somewhat delightful.

After dressing himself back into his t-shirt and sweatpants, he said, "I'm leaving now."

"Wait," Juuhachigou's reluctant voice called out. "It . . . it's warmer with you in here."

Krillin whirled around, elated. "You don't say?"

"Get in here before I change my mind, cueball."

And without any other second thoughts, he did, throwing in some occasional questions like, "Juu, are you sure you don't know what happened here?" that Juuhachigou would just laugh mysteriously to.

**22: Promises:**

Krillin felt at ease.

Though sand in his hair wasn't exactly comfortable, Juuhachigou's head settled on his shoulder was.

"Hey, Juu, know what my favorite time of day is?" He asked as he gazed at the starlit sky of Master Roshi's island, lying in the sand.

Juuhachigou turned her head to face him, so that her blonde tresses tickled his cheek.

"I'm guessing it's nighttime, when we're together the most."

Krillin smiled his trademark goofy grin. "You got it."

He rested his hand on top of Juuhachigou's head, stroking her silky, blonde hair that he was oh, so familiar with. It was soft and warm and . . . well, he loved it. Though Juuhachigou found it annoying.

"Say, Juu, what conditioner do you use?" He asked absently through strokes. "You're hair's lovely . . . ."

She smirked at him. "Don't use any . . . it's naturally soft."

"That's no fair . . . ."

"Maybe if you had hair, it could be as soft as mine."

Krillin fell silent, his hand dropping to entwine with hers. Juuhachigou didn't resist. As weak as he was, Krillin knew she felt safe in his arms. It was, in a way, a familiar feeling to begin with.

"Juuhachigou, I love you so much," he murmured softly into her ear. "If you ever leave, I'll throw myself off a building." Well, maybe he wouldn't. Or maybe he would . . . like a Macdonald's or something. Nothing major like the Empire State Building or whatever.

Juuhachigou arched a brow. "Hmm . . . then I guess I'll never leave you. You sound insecure by yourself."

Krillin turned to gaze at her, whispering, "I totally am. So you have to stay with me forever. Cuz I don't know what I'd do without you." And frankly, he didn't. Or else they'd be Krillin spatter under a building.

Juuhachigou was silent, and Krillin noticed her grip on his hand was tighter.

"I won't leave you."

"Promise?"

Juuhachigou had climbed onto him so that their lips almost touched. "Promise."

**23: The Bathroom:**

There were many faults to the Kame House including the "No Locked Doors" policy, the indefinite porn collection, the fact that the house smelled like old man fart, that she was the only girl, etcetera, etcetera, but the bathroom was by far the worst.

In fact, the first time she'd seen it, very colorful words escaped her lips. Colorful words that Vegeta would only dare to say in his head.

And she couldn't stand it! She was tired of screaming at the men to lift the seats up cuz she did not appreciate seating herself on dried piss. Or cleaning it off the floor cuz of their totally off aim. Juuhachigou would advise Roshi to take off his shades which were probably dulling his sight.

And then there was the tub, where she would never take a bath in and where Krillin would to go old school and use barred soap, getting the tub that she worked hard to get sparkling, scummy. Juuhachigou couldn't even recall how many times she'd told him to use some "damn shower gel!" But then he'd pathetically complain that liquid soap didn't lather on good to his goshdamn wash cloth. And he refused to use a sponge because it "didn't feel good in between." Like she needed to know that disgusting statement.

And the toilet had skid marks. Lots and lots of skid marks. The floor was grungy and felt weird to step on after a shower. The sink was always clogged cuz of the old man trimming his beard over it. But at least Juuhachigou used his tweezers to pluck them out of the drain.

The mirrors had toothpaste stains, as if they couldn't spit right into the sink. Or maybe the spit hit the water that had pooled in the sink (cuz of the hair) and splashed back up.

But that was no excuse.

_Eh, but the bathroom could be worse_, Juuhachigou figured. But who was she kidding?

**25: Fireworks:**

Juuhachigou hated fireworks. It was a noisy, really, really noisy waste of time.She couldn't believe that every year she would let Krillin drag her downtown with a bunch of his friends to watch startling bursts of light.

Wasn't that an American custom?

She never got the concept of it. What was the point of watching colored explosives? What was the point in getting your eardrums blown out? And why the hell did people bring their smaller children when all they did was cry the whole time?

And why the hell did Krillin love coming watching fireworks when he only complained to her on how he couldn't see or how short he was?

He always begged her to sit on her shoulders: "Please, Juu, I can't see anything!"

And she would go: "There's nothing to see. Look at the sky."

And he'd say, "But everyone's in my way and I'm squished down here!"

And then she'd respond, "Then fly!"

And he'd gripe, "But I don't wanna waste my energy like that."

And she'd reply, "Deal with it!"

And then Krillin would throw a stupid tantrum in front of everybody, screaming, "Shoulders, goshdammit! Lemme sit on your shoulders!"

But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst part was when she'd be forced to give in and set the cheering ex-monk on her shoulders, only for him to fall asleep on her back about ten minutes later.

So then Juuhachigou would carry him all the way back to the Kame House, after many tempts to drop him in the ocean.

But she didn't. Cuz his annoying face meant that much to her.

**26: Karaoke:**

He picked up the microphone after some guy put it down.

She stared at him in horror, mouthing the words, "_No. Don't."_

He only nodded eagerly, as if it were his destiny. "I gotta," he said.

She scowled at him. "You don't _'gotta'_ blow out our eardrums."

And then he'd laughed. "So are so _cold_."

"I try."

He was frowning now, switching on the mic, holding it up to his lips. "Um, ahem people, my name's Krillin and I'm singing _Good Life_, by OneRebublic. Hope you like it."

The drums and beat started playing and Juuhachigou began having cold sweats. He was gonna embarrass her in front of all these people. It didn't even help that she was in the first row and that he'd went and told the crowd he was "going out with that gorgeous blonde in the seventh seat in case you decide you want to judge me."

And seven was supposed to be a lucky number.

And he started "singing", while she excused herself to the bathroom to escape his screeching. But unfortunately, you could probably hear it from the Kame House and back.

Some good life.

**27: Laundry: **

Juuhachigou had woken up on the couch. And her mouth tasted nasty; like she'd been asleep for a long while.

So she went upstairs for some mouthwash.

But then she noticed something odd. Her clothes were laid out in a vertical line, all down the hall with what looked like chocolate pudding staining the front.

There was a hitch in her breathing. Oh, no. Fuck, no. Not "the shirt." Not her stripes.

There was a note written in the pudding. _Pick up the clothes._

She absently obeyed, too numb to do anything else. _Her stripes; her precious strips . . . ._

So she dazedly stooped forward and scooped a few of her beloved shirts into her arms. _Her_ _shirts . . . who the fuck had done that to them?_ She was gonna wring their goshdamn necks once she found out who it was . . . .

There was another pudding message after she'd gathered all the clothing: _Throw the clothes in the washer._

Juuhachigou was so disoriented that she did as it said. She staggered toward the washroom and opened up the washing machine.

There was a letter on the dryer: _Find the _Sun_ laundry detergent and pour in a capful._

She checked the laundry room cupboards and found what she was searching for, tossing some in.

Note stuck to the detergent: _Turn on washer._

She torpidly did.

Another memo on the button: _Congratulations, Juuhachigou, you're finally doing the laundry._

_Love, Krillin._

And something inside her jolted as her stupidity dawned on her.

With a frustrated scream, she cursed, kicking the washing machine.

But at least she had a name. The name of whose neck to strangle.

**28: What Did You Do to Me?**

Krillin lay on his back in his bed, wide awake at three in the morning, thinking over the events of earlier today, or yesterday, he should say.

He had been outside on the beach, shirtless, ready to wade into the cold ocean waters, when somebody had unexpectedly dropped down in front of him.

A female.

_Ooh, I like her hair, _Krillin thought absently, still startled. _So pretty . . . gosh, those eyes, dammit, how are they so dazzling? I envy her boyfriend. Does she even have one? Hey, she looks a bit like— oh shit, it _is_ Juuhachigou!_

Krillin stumbled back, falling on his butt into the water.

"Get up!" Juuhachigou barked sharply.

Krillin scrambled to his feet, nervous. "Juu-Juuhachigou? W-what are you—?"

"That night was a big mistake, Krillin," the female android growled sternly.

"What night?" He inquired curiously. Why was she here? Why was she here? And where had his damn shirt went?

"I shouldn't have even let you near me," Juuhachigou droned on. "I should've just knocked you out. Hell, I should've murdered you!"

Krillin just watched in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Juuhachigou took a menacing step toward him, snarling. "Now you've gone and contaminated my body! My perfect body!"

Krillin backed away. "Juu, you're sounding uncannily like Cell."

Juuhachigou released an exasperated sigh. "I must've been high. I had to have been! I would never have agreed to something like that if it were my will." "What are you babbling about?" Krillin screamed.

"You. You did this to me. This is your fault," The blonde stated, crossing her arms.

Krillin then started to think that Juuhachigou was going nuts and chattering gibberish. "Are you . . . feeling alright?"

And then he took a harsh slap to the face by a porcelain hand that had swung out from the seemingly angelic figure before him. "Shut up!" She shouted angrily, pointing at her stomach. "Guess. Guess what's in here."

"Um, food?" The ex-monk supposed lamely.

Juuhachigou glared at him sourly before taking off, muttering, "It could've been someone else. Anyone else."

And Krillin had just stared after her, puzzled as crap. Only now, as he lied awake in his bed, he'd recalled what they'd done a few weeks ago. And she hadn't been high.

**29: One of Her Greatest Creations:**

Bulma sat across from him, her cerulean eyes watching him curiously as she took a sip from her mug of coffee. "So Krillin . . . I've been meaning to ask you . . . whatever happened to that controller that I built to shut down the androids? They got absorbed by Cell, so I know you didn't use it or ever give it back to me. Why?"

And Krillin merely stared, horrified at that most humiliating question ever to surface the Earth.

"T-the controller?" He stalled. "It doesn't really matter anymore cuz the threat of the androids are long gone."

Bulma shrugged. "I know, but I was just wondering what happened, is all. That remote took me awhile, you know."

Krillin's mouth was dry as she gazed into his own mug of steaming coffee. Should he tell her? Should he tell her that he smashed one of the greatest creations that took long hard work, to smithereens? Just to save one scared android's life and put the rest of the world in danger? Just so Goku would feel overwhelmed and practically commit suicide to kill Cell, to no avail? Just to have the android scream in his face afterward? Then screamed at a second time when he mistakenly thought that her brother was her boyfriend?

No.

"Oh, um, the android saw it and blasted it from my fingers."

"That punk-ass bitch! I worked twenty-six hours straight to finish that!"

And then Krillin listened to Bulma ramble on for fifteen minutes straight on how Juuhachigou was just a (you didn't wanna know what!) who enjoyed destruction and blah, blah, blah! But at least it wasn't him. And poor Bulma. If Juuhachigou had known the words she'd used, Bulma would not be talking. Ever again, for that matter.

**30: Heat:**

"Take em off."

"No."

"Take em off, Juuhachigou."

"No!"

"You're gonna stifle yourself, Juu!"

A drop of sweat rolled down her neck as she glared at him defiantly. In fact, many beads of sweat were trickling down from under places of her body that she'd rather not say.

She wasn't going to. Never. Plus, it was hard to take him seriously while he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"I don't care."

He grinned dryly at her. "You do care, otherwise you wouldn't say that."

Juuhachigou frowned. "I don't care."

"Aw, come on, Juu," he coaxed. "Jeans are terrible to wear on a hot day. Just take em off."

"What? Just so you can just stare like the lechers you live with?" Her stare was impenetrable.

He looked genuinely hurt, but she didn't care. "No, c'mon, Juuhachigou, you're drenched. I just want you to cool down."

Well, she couldn't, what with the AC they had around here. It was so screwed up. That's why there were outside. Cuz weirdly, it was cooler than inside.

He continued on: "Why do you wear long sleeves anyway? You live on a damn island! And what's with the jeans on hot days? Don't they stick to your legs when you have to go to the bathroom?"

Juuhachigou crossed her arms. "None of your business."

"Just take of your damn clothes! I swear there're nobody but me and you on this island right now!"

The thought was tempting. The perspiration rolling into her eyes was not helping. The air around her was tight. Her hair clung to her neck. It took her all not to start panting.

She gave in. "But only my shirt."

And then she peeled the sweaty thing off, revealing her black bra.

And she had to say that she felt much better. It was suddenly simpler to breathe and wind got to "places" easier.

Juuhachigou laid back, her hand resting on her damp stomach.

And then she noticed something. "You're staring."

Krillin quickly averted gaze. "Er- don't you feel a lot cooler?"

**31: Skating: **

Krillin gazed out to the nicely polished floor, swallowing thickly.

No, he wouldn't. He couldn't possibly go out there and embarrass himself like that. Especially in front of Juuhachigou.

He would only slip and fall on her. Or go fairly to slow. Or get shoved around by someone. Or his brakes would fail him. Did they even have brakes?

He watched in horror as one kid crashed into the other, both screaming out, "_Oooww_!"

He thought he saw blood.

Ok, that was it. He was getting his money back . . . returning the skates. Uh, uh, no more.

Skating was _not_ his thing.

**32:**** Love Bites:**

Oh, gosh. It was big. It was red. And it burned a bit.

He was gonna notice it. She was sure he would notice it. As soon as she walked in, he'd be sticking his nose where it didn't belong and notices the damn thing.

So she just floated there . . . hovering over his stupid cabin, gazing at it in anxiety.

She wished Juunanagou weren't so nosy or that Krillin could actually control himself while she was near him. It would've helped the situation a bit.

She lifted her hand to her neck, absently fingering the small punctures and gashes of it that didn't quite penetrate her skin.

When she'd kissed him, she'd never felt it. He'd just abruptly got off from on top of her and stared with a mixture of embarrassment and horror, going, "Heh, oops."

And then she'd felt it and saw it and tried covering with her hair, to no avail. Neither had massaging it back into her skin. Or screaming at Krillin on how it was his fault for getting so horny when all she wanted was some . . . simple screwing.

But she landed and opened the cabin door anyway, after finding the key under the mat. How original, Juunanagou.

And unfortunately, her twin was there on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn, watching demolition derby or something of the sort.

"You were out awful late," he stated nonchalantly, munching noisily.

"Eh, had stuff to do," she replied, just as absently. She hoped he hadn't noticed her trying to swing her hair in front of her neck. "I'm going to bed."

And as she strolled quickly by him, he just had to catch her by the arm.

"What do you want?" the blonde snapped anxiously.

Juunanagou peered closely at her. "What's that?"

Playing it cool was the best rule, right? "What's what?"

"There. On your neck."

"There isn't anything on my neck."

"Yeah there is. Right there."

Gosh, fuck off, Juunana!

She snatched her arm back. "Leave me alone."

And her brother doubled back in surprise, realization dawning on his face. "Oh . . . I know what is."

He began smirking. "A hickey! Juuhachigou's got a hickey!"

Juuhachigou froze in the middle of the hall. Eh, she tried.

.

_ ._


	4. Chapter 4

Their Life as We Don't Know It

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Dragonball Z**_** or its awesome characters that I wish I could be like. And I don't own Scott Pilgrim either. Jeez, I don't even own a car.**

_A/N: Welcome to chapter four! This, I think, would be the most imaginative chapter yet! And actually, one of these one-shots called Waiters is a bit . . . long. So next chapter will have part two in it. Aaannd, btw, my one-shots are all a bit long, these days. And that equals a shorter chapter. Hope that's not a problem, though. There's no way I can do like, 25 per chapter like ChronicallyinFlaming. Her (his?) stories are great. Anyway, Review Please! _

**33: She's Not Who You Think She Is: **

When he'd sauntered in and told them that he now had a decent girlfriend, of course he had been swelled with pride from all their praises and such, being raided by questions from Bulma like, "Is she pretty? Like, really pretty and intelligent this time? And not a cheater?"

And Krillin had smiled proudly, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Uh, huh, yep! She's gorgeous! And really . . . smart, too!" His answer received cheers of satisfactory.

Chichi was next, deciding to ask him something that she would benefit in a way from: "Is she rich? Does she have a house so that you can get married and move outta this porn-filled home and when Goten comes over to be babysat, you can do it properly in a decent house?" Her voice was too excited.

Krillin deflated a bit. "Er, no, actually." And then he puffed out his chest a little bit. "But look at the bright side . . . she's staying at the Kame House!"

To others, it wasn't such a bright side. And maybe when the girl found out just exactly how his roommates lived, there really wouldn't be a bright side.

Well, actually, Oolong and Roshi had released a delighted, little yip. But Piccolo, who had been meditating in the air above them merely 'hmphed', muttering, "Poor girl."

Yamcha had leapt forward, clutching him by the front of his shirt. _"Describe her for me!"_

And the ex-monk was glad to. "Yeah, so, she's . . . really beautiful and blonde and unique. Seriously. There's other person like her out there. 'Scept for her brother, maybe."

Chichi cocked her head. "What's her brother look like?"

"Eh," Krillin waved it away nonchalantly, "you know him. Looks just like her. Her twin, I think she mentioned."

Bulma studied him a bit. "Say, what's her name, Krillin?"

"Juuhachigou." He'd wasted no time in replying. He loved that name . . . the way it rolled off his lips. "Her name's Juuhachigou. Remember her? From the whole Cell incident? She likes me now. Does that name ring a bell to you all?"  
>"Oh," said Yamcha, his voice suddenly low and emotionless. "<em>That<em> chick."

"Oh," Chichi had echoed.

And Bulma had frowned as if she knew another _normal_ "brains and beautiful" girl out there was too good to be true. "_Oh_."

Krillin just grinned, his glory clouding out the tones of his friends' voices. "I know! Isn't it _great_?"

**34: Mystery Meat . . . and, like, whatever else was in his bowl:**

She watched him scorn and prod at the food she had placed in front of him with his spoon, her patience waning.

"Go on. Eat it."

He poked at it again before staring up at her with shining, black eyes. "What is it?"

She crossed her arms. "Food. Now if you're hungry, I suggest you eat it."

"Eh, actually, I'm not hungry anymore. Just lost my appetite."

Somewhat irritated, she thrust the bowl into his face. _"Eat it, dammit!"_

Because after slaving over a stove for two hours just for him, she'd think she at least deserved her food to be eaten. Seriously. But there he was, scooping it up with his spoon, and then dropping it back.

"Mmm, yeah, but what _is_ it? Ew, it's all gray and goopy."

She frowned deeply at him, her cheeks growing hot. "It's stew, okay?"

He raised a brow. "Huh. Stew? What'd you make this out of?"

She gave him "a look." "Gosh, it's a secret, alright? My secret recipe."

"I really hope your secret recipe is edible."

She glared at him through cerulean eyes. "Don't make me spoon-feed you."

But he continued on. "You know, I think I saw something similar to this in Oolong's room, between the floorboards."

She was growling now. "Krillin, I _swear_, I _will_ force this down your throat if you don't comply."

He stared into the bowl again. "Aw, seriously, Juu, I'm not hungry anymore."

She lunged for the spoon, wrenching it from his fists. "Eat it! Eat it! I worked hard to make this!"

He was pushing away from her. "Juuhachigou, it _moved_! I swear I just saw it _move_!"

She was busy forcing it into his lips. "Quit stalling; it's getting cold!"

He shoved at her. "Gah, _stop_ it, Juu! _I'm not hungry_!"

The food fell off of the spoon, much to her aggravation, and she made to get another spoonful, but froze.

"Oh, gosh, it _is_ moving!"

**35: A Heart Impure:**

She studied it warily, circling it, glaring at it from all angles, listening to it make that bubbling "_glub glub_" of a noise.

She watched it float there, motionless, except for the edges that rippled around like a treadmill.

She poked at it, it feeling wet, but still dry, hard, but still soft.

She placed a porcelain hand upon the top and had to say that it rested there rather firmly, supporting her hand perfectly.

And then she turned around, declaring, "I can so ride this thing."

He smirked at her, raising a challenging, black eyebrow, his expression practically saying, _"Why, I'm sure you can_."

Gohan was annoyingly breathing down her neck. "You're sure, Juuhachigou?"

"Course I'm sure," she snapped. She wouldn't be like all like those other idiots that had been overconfident and had thrown themselves at the thing, only to fall right through, their asses hurting as well as their dignity.

She carefully pressed her palms against the top surface, noticing how cold was, and hoisted herself up— where she swiftly fell right through, landing roughly on her stomach, holding in a defeated groan.

While she rolled over, Krillin was tsk-tsking, giving her a knowing look as if he'd "been there, done that."

Gohan was busy calling the old man out, going, "Master Roshi! Master Roshi! Did you _see_ that? Juuhachigou fell _through_!"

She sat up stiffly, muttering, _"Damn cloud."_

The Nimbus made a little spurting sound, as if in agreement to Krillin's newest statement, "Ooooh, you just damned the cloud. It'll never let you ride it now."

Fuck if she cared.

**36: Krillin the Insignificant Human Vs the World: **

Only after their lips parted, was when she admitted to it, heat and redness in her cheeks that filled him with indescribable excitement, "Okay, gosh . . . I like you, too . . . a lot. And you're a damn good kisser."

And Krillin nearly leapt out of his swing. She liked him back! A lot. And he was a damn good kisser!

He was smiling a mile-a-minute, but the blonde on the swing beside him was not. If anything, she was rather somber.

He reached across and put a hand on her thigh, glad that she didn't flick it off. "Hey . . . what's the matter?"

She looked over at him, her azure eyes misted with worry. "I like you a lot . . . but I don't think my family will."

He cocked his head curiously. "Why not?"

"Well, you're bald."

"So? I can't be bald or somethin'?"

"And you're a midget."

"I prefer Midget-American."

"You're really, _really_ awkward."

"Gosh, nobody's perfect!"

She flashed him a rare grin, making his insides melt. "Well, I like you how you are; it's just my family, dammit. They'll hate you, I can tell. Especially my brother. He'd be jealous."

Krillin frowned, massaging her upper leg. "You can't be too sad about that, babe. C'mon, they can't be that bad."

"That's not it," the blonde continued. "They seriously want me to be with someone rich and . . . _perfect_. Both things you're _not_."

"Aw, c'mon." Krillin was smiling, goofily. "I can work overtime or something. And act more formal."

Her voice was grave now. "You don't get it! If they hate you, they'll _kill_ you!"

The smile stayed there, frozen on his face, even as his heart skipped a beat. "You can't be serious. They can't . . . _kill me_, right? I mean, they can hate me a whole bunch, but they won't kill me."

But her face was, in fact, serious. "You don't know my family."

And with that, she briskly strode off, him leaping off the swing after her. "Wait! Where're you going?"

She didn't even bother to turn around. "Home."

His voice was almost thrilled. "Can I come with you? To meet your family? Please?"

"No." He noticed her fists were clenching. "You can't, goshdammit, they'll kill you, you string-bean!"

He shrugged a bit. "I can fight. I know a little moves. It's not like they'll all charge me at once . . . will they?"

The golden-haired beauty shook her head. "I seriously don't know what they'll do. But . . ." There was the slightest smile on her face. ". . . if you defeat them for me, I might get a chance with you . . . for as long as we want."

"Defeat them?" Krillin inquired curiously as the continued along the sidewalk. "You mean like _kill_ em?"

She nodded solemnly. "If you can."

"But . . . they're your family . . . and you want them dead?"

"Uh, huh. They're annoying. Total bothers."

There was no remorse in her voice whatsoever.

Krillin cracked some knuckles. "Oh. Ok. I'll do it then, if they annoy you so much."

He received another kiss, his body going giddy and all drunken-like.  
>"Thank you, Krillin."<p>

"Yeah . . . heh, you're welcome."

And so the two continued along the path, Juuhachigou seemingly apprehensive, while Krillin outwardly was not.

Pretty soon, when they arrived at a well-kept cabin in the middle of the woods that Krillin desperately hoped was _not_ her house, Juuhachigou announced, "We're here. You know the plan? Defeat my seven annoying family members and we'll see how we end up, ok?"

He couldn't lie and say that he wasn't a bit jittery. After all, he was going to _kill_.

Juuhachi then stuck the key in the hole and opened the door.

Krillin's legs nearly gave out. "_Oh_." Because there they were, six weirdoes standing in the doorway as if they'd been waiting for Juu to come home since five AM that day.

One guy was actually _purple_, wearing a creepy trench coat, chugging from a glass liquor bottle. Or whatever the hell it was.

The other man was unusually tall, like some _giant_, with a red-haired Mohawk, a Macaw parrot riding on his shoulder.

And there was another fellow, just as tall as the second, but much, much paler, a long braid traveling down his back.

Another guy was a tad shorter, wearing dark green pants and a fur vest. His hat was green and yellow, snow white hair peeking out the sides.

And then there was a fat one with skin like the braided one, him dressed in orange and black clothes that reminded him distinctively of a Halloween Jack O' Lantern, or something.

There was still yet another man, only older than all the rest, matching clothes with the chubby one. His gray hair was long, protruding out of his tall, black RR hat. Whatever the hell it meant.

Krillin's mouth was dry. Oh, gosh, these guys were _freaks_! "Oh . . . _damn_."

And then, to top it all off, the seventh man, just as young as the blonde by his side, appeared at the door, grasping a black cat by the neck.

"Oh, hey, Juuhachi!" he greeted while the cat mewed pitifully. "Wanna help me skin this cat?"

Juuhachigou nudged him. "Ok, Krillin. You ready?"

He slumped to his knees, his voice weak. "Oh. I'm afraid I can't do this."

**37: ****Waiters, part 1: **_(A/N: the beginning of this is very . . . straightforward.)_

"I got us a job."

Juuhachigou averted her attention from the TV, looking up sharply. "Huh?"

"As waiters."

She stared at her brother in disbelief. "You didn't."

He grinned. "I did."

"You're joking."

"I'm not. Our shift's five o' clock today."

Juuhachigou wanted to grab him by his stupid orange scarf and strangle him to death.

"Well, I'm not going," she declared.

Juunanagou smirked. "Yes, you are. They give us money! Tips. Two thousand zennie a week."

"So?"

"Money buys clothes."

Ok. Fine. He had a point there. He was going to whatever the hell the restaurant was called to get some money. Maybe about after 50,000 zennie, she'd quit. Then burn her waiter clothes. And maybe Juunanagou's face.

_(A/N: See, very straight-forward.)_

_5:00 that day_.

Ugh. The outfit was tight. She felt a drop of sweat roll down her back. Had this goshdamn restaurant ever heard of AC? Cuz those fans were definitely _not_ helping.

Ok. Juuhachigou took a deep breath, her eyes scanning the restaurant and its annoying tangerine-colored walls. She had table five. The one next to the window. Or was it on the other end, near the entrance? Or under one of the fans? Or—

"It's the one next to the window, in case you're lost." A mocking voice filled her left ear.

She swiped at him and narrowly missed. "Oh, shut up. Which table have you got?"

Juunanagou smiled sarcastically. "Table four. Right next to yours incase you get lonely, sis."

Juuhachigou rolled her eyes and headed to her table. There was a small man with a short crop of black hair wearing a striped _orange_ shirt and black pants studying a menu. Actually, if she hadn't squinted really hard, she would've mistaken him for a kid. Or maybe a toddler.

"Good afternoon," she mumbled glumly. "My name's Juuhachigou and I will be ser—"

She stopped short staring at the man in astonishment. He had looked up from his menu and then she'd seen his noseless face. Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, it was _him_!

The short man was staring as well, ogling her black and white waiters' attire, shocked. "Juu-Juuhachigou?"

The blonde android wanted to throw up, her mouth going dry. "'Scuse me f-for a second."

And she scrambled to the table in front of her. "Juunanagou, trade with me."

Her twin doubled back in surprise, nearly falling on the table of the family of four. "W-wha?"

"Trade tables with me, dammit!"

"What? Why?" And then Juunanagou glanced behind him at the confused looking ex-monk, a smirk resting on his lips. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Juuhachigou looked at him again. "_Oh. _Oh, goshdammit, I gotta serve him! Him!" She didn't dare say his name in case of more bad luck.

The dark haired android only laughed. "Tough luck, Juuhachi! I'm keeping this table!

She looked at him through hate filled eyes, wanting to pour the drinks he'd just served down his pants.

Juunanagou jumped back a step. "Eh, sorry. You get cueball tonight."

Juuhachigou knew he was _so_ not sorry. "Fine."

And then she muttered something incoherent under her breath and trudged back to her table.

"I'm terribly . . . _sorry_ for taking off like that," Juuhachigou apologized laboriously, forcing a smile. "May I take your order?"

Krillin grinned warmly. "Ah, I'm still deciding what to eat. So, Juu, long time no see; how have you been?" He spoke to her as if he'd seen her other than three times, all of them containing life or death situations.

She stared at him with icy, blue eyes, saying stiffly, "I'm . . . fine."

"Oh, that's great!" The annoying man continued. "How's your brother? Does he still where that bandana?"

"He's fine, too. And yes, he stills wears that _scarf_."

And then he cocked his head, seemingly confounded. "But . . . you're a waitress now? Seriously? I thought you'd be a supermodel or something, but a waitress . . . ?"

"Why? Does it bother you?" Juuhachigou asked hopefully. She was dying to add, _"Lighten up that pathetic crush much?" _And what the fuck, a _supermodel_?

"No, actually," Krillin answered brightly. "You look real good in waiters' clothing. Cute."

Blood and bile rose in Juuhachigou's throat. Oh, gross. She wanted to stain and tear outfit, then ask just how cute she thought he was then.

But what if she thought ripped clothing was sexy? Punkish?

So she just glared at him as he rambled on, not seeming to notice: "Hey, I'm so glad you're fine, really, cuz after that Cell incident, I thought my friends would've come to destroy you already and that wouldn't have been good. Cuz like, what if Bulma made a _second_ controller, cuz then I'd have to break that one too, and trust me, the first time wasn't fun . . . seeing you a vulnerable l—"

"Are you ready to order something yet?" Juuhachigou interrupted sharply.

"Oh . . . yeah." Krillin took a look at the menu again. "I guess I'll have a . . . Chef Salad."

She couldn't believe him. She was serving him cuz all he wanted was some damn salad? _Gosh, she swore . . . ._

"Are you serious?" The blonde asked in disbelief. "You can make that at home, dammit!"

He frowned, fingering the lacy table, his face seemingly embarrassed. "Eh . . . I'm no good at making salads."

_Uuhh huh._ _Really_?

Ignoring that _tragedy_ of his, she scribbled a bit on her notepad. "Um, so one Chef Salad. Anything to drink?

He thought for awhile. "Maybe some . . . water?"

Juuhachigou stared at him blankly, hoping she was paid enough for this. "Ok . . . water and a Chef Salad. That's _all_?"

He looked uncertain. "Umm . . . well, it depends. Does the salad come with _everything_? Like, cheese and stuff?"

"_Yes_," she huffed.

"Ok, then. That's it." He looked pleased with himself. What. A. Dork.

Juuhachigou wrote some more on her notepad, specifically, _"The moron wants cheese,"_ before switching to go, saying, "I'll be back with your _water_ and _salad_ shortly." Unfortunately.

As she turned to leave, one of Krillin's arms shot out to grasp hers. "Juuhachigou?"

She flinched, momentarily stunned. "_Yes_?"

His smile was somewhat doting, his eyes genuine and soft. It made her stomach flutter, her breathing going unnaturally rapid and ragged.

"I'm so glad I got to see you again."

And he dropped her arm, letting her go free.

**38: A Little Bit, Kind Of:**

"Ok, listen . . . I love you . . . a little bit, kind of."

His shiny, bald head had jerked up from whatever the hell he'd been looking at to gaze at her, his black eyes wide with so much disbelief and excitement that it made her wish she had just shut up and had not mentioned anything at all.

And, oh, gosh, she hadn't even _said_ it right.

"No! No, no, I mean, I _like_ you. A _little_ bit, _kind_ of."

He began nodding as if he'd understood the whole concept now, his face wearing a little, smug smile.

"I knew it."

He did not _know it_. He couldn't have. She was sure she'd never shown it in the slightest bit. She was always turning him down and sneering at him and shoving his head into unidentified things.

Therefore, he could not have known.

So she just stood there wordlessly, not knowing what to say next.

But he did. He was grinning from ear to ear, chattering about a whole bunch of stuff like: "This is _great_! You know what? I love you, too, and I always have! And now you love _me_! So now we can get married and buy a house and have a bunch of kids and stuff! And we won't even be like Vegeta and Bulma! When we're frustrated, we don't throw things at each others heads; we'd work it out _verbally_! This is so great . . . !"

And she just stared at him, gaping in horror and things she did not need to hear. "I-I said . . . a _little_, damn you."

His smile did not falter. "Yeah, but coming from you, it means a _lot_!"

**39: Arrows:**

Krillin awoke on a dusty wood floor, his left shoulder stiff throbbing in pain.

The last thing he'd remembered was walking through the woods, his shoulder suddenly struck with a sharp pain, and then passing out into the pine straw.

He was lying on his stomach, he realized. And then he tried to flip onto his back, cuz his stomach was starting to hurt.

Only he noticed how hard that was. Krillin could barely move any of his limbs. And panic started to rise in his chest.

He heard a whisper from somewhere behind his head: "Shit. I think you paralyzed him."

The other voice was more feminine. "I couldn't have. All I hit was his shoulder."

"You weren't supposed to hit any part of him! Told you couldn't aim worth crud!"

_"Just shut up, Juunanagou!"_

_Juunanagou?_ Krillin's eyes darted around the room, but didn't see much. It just looked like some hunter's cabin, with all the animal hides and stuff and— wait, was he lying on an old bear skin carpet?

Krillin desperately tried to scoot away, to no avail. He couldn't even sit up.

"I-I know martial arts," he croaked nervously.

"Pfft, so do we, fool," the male snorted. Well, there went the "run away scared" plan.

The mocking voice was so familiar.

"W-why can't I move?" Krillin's voice trembled pathetically as he spoke.

"Cuz my sister shot an arrow through your shoulder."

And then he looked down, seeing an arrow buried halfway into his left shoulder.

The scream came next.

"Well, good going, Juuhachigou," continued the sardonic voice. "Now he's gonna tell his gang on us."

_Juuhachigou_? Now there was name that had been forever scarred into brain.

He managed twist around. "Juu-Juuhachigou? I save your life and you _shoot an arrow into my shoulder_? _C'mon on_!"

Her face was back to being emotionless, he noticed. "Gosh, I was trying to hit a bird and it flew away and hit you instead." She studied him a bit. "And for Pete's Sake, _what the hell_ were you doing wandering in the woods?"

Krillin reversed the question. "What were _you_ doing there?"

"We live here, or haven't you noticed." Juunanagou smirked. "You really outta pay more attention to your surroundings, Krillin."

_Oook_ . . . so they were forest-dwellers now? He'd more like to say that Juunana was the forest-dweller and Juuhachigou was tagging along. It sounded more fitting.

Hysteria nearly overwhelmed him as he remembered his whole arm was throbbing painfully. Dried and new blood stained his sleeve.

"A-aren't you gonna take the arrow out?" The ex-monk stammered feverishly.

Juuhachigou sat herself on the floor in front of him. "Actually . . . that's a great idea. We were considering calling a doctor or something but why waste money when we can yank it out ourselves?"

He gaped at her in horror. If only she hasn't used the word "_yank_!"

Juuhachigou was reaching across towards his arm for the arrow, and Krillin found the strength to shy away.

"Ok, please get away from me."

"Hey, it needs to come out."

"Eh, I'll just go come this way. And then I'll find _Dr_. Briefs and he'll pull it out . . . _gently_."

Much to his horror, her hand was already clasped around the middle of the arrow.

His screams seemed to egg her on. "_No! No_! No, seriously, Juuhachigou, _please don't pull it_! _Please_ don't!"

It was creepy how she seemed to smile at his nearly-in-tears state.

He felt her wrenching it out . . . _slowly_ and not at all painlessly.

More blood was streaming down his arm, staining the wooden floors.

Krillin was shrieking his heart out. "Stop _it! Please, please, please, please, please!_ I'm _sorry_ for anything I've never done to you! Just _stop_ the _agony_!"

His arm jolted unexpectedly with a shearing pang. It was burning so badly, _so badly_ . . . .

Juuhachigou was staring at him, twirling the blood-stained arrow between her fingers. "Oh, gosh, you can yell. Well . . . I got it out. So we're even. You saved my life and I pulled an arrow from your shoulder."

Krillin wanted to faint there in their house. He didn't even want to see what state his poor arm was anytime soon.

"Now," Juunanagou clasped his hands together. "Who wants a Band-Aid?"

**40: Hemophobia, Even When He's Died Twice:**

Juuhachigou glanced interestedly over at Krillin, who had a really bad shiver that wasn't just from the frostiness of the theater.

His knees were scrunched tightly against his chest, his eyes squeezing shut at the gory parts. He really did look as if he were going to be sick into his container of overly-chewy popcorn.

She did _not_ want to see the state that his fingernails were probably in.

His eyes were still closed, and Juuhachigou, as thoughtful as she was, did not want him missing any part of the movie.

So she leaned in, whispering, "Oh, oh, look . . . he found her, he found her . . . he's raising his axe . . . _Ooooh_, he just slammed it down on her head. Gosh, did you _see_ how much brains came out? Ok, gross . . . he's eating them, he's _eating_ them—"

"_Juuhachigou_," he groaned miserably. Even in the dark, she could see his tinted-green face. "_Stop_ it."

**41:** **Chilliness:**

"You told me," she couldn't keep her teeth from chattering, "that it hardly ever gets cold here. You _liar_."

Krillin scooted closer to her. "Yeah. Hardly. I didn't say never."

She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, hoping to keep some warmth without having to sit so close to him. "Don't you have a heater in here? Like, a fireplace or something? Maybe a furnace?"

He merely shrugged. "No."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Well, why not?"

"Because it's not normally this cold, so we didn't think we'd need one."

"Well you do." And with that, Juuhachigou bitterly reached for the blankets that they were sharing on the couch.

He frowned at her. "Hey, stop hogging the blankets, Juu! You're doing what you do in bed."

But she really didn't give a damn. "You don't sound like you're cold."

He was briskly rubbing his arms. "Just cuz I sound nonchalant about it doesn't mean I'm not cold."

She smirked. "You won't be cold if you had a heater, now would you?"

He way he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance was somewhat adorable. "Just give me some of the covers back, Juuhachigou."

He made a grab for it, but she snatched it away. "No. If you don't need a heater, then why do you need blankets?"

"That's not fair, Juu. I didn't know it would be this cold this year."

"It is fair," she replied evenly, watching him shiver. "I'm freezing. You apparently don't get freezing cuz you don't need a heater."

She enjoyed witnessing his frustration. It was really, really cute. Gosh, she could never take him seriously!

Krillin just scowled, turning away from her to gaze out of the window. "Fine, dammit. Keep your crummy covers."

For awhile, she just sat there in satisfaction, loving his defeated silence. But he was too quiet. Immobile. Stiff. A nagging voice in the back of her head kept on worrying if he'd frozen to death or something.

So she poked him until he began to stir. "Hey. Are you really cold?" She motioned to the sheets. "You want some?"

He hissed a desperate, "_Yessss_."

She almost laughed. "Well, too bad. They're mine!"

Krillin glared at her in a way that reminded her being stared down by a puppy. So . . . cute and not at all daunting as he might've thought it was.

"You're a riot, you know that, Juu? A riot."

"And you're blanket-less, cold, and miserable."

His body twitched unexpectedly as he lunged for her and the covers, screaming, "Share, goshdammit! _Share_!"

Juuhachigou clung desperately to the blanket as she attempted to shove him off, which kind of worked.

He fell out of the couch, but grabbed her down with him, her lying on top of him, their mouths centimeters apart.

The sheet was covering them both again. A good thing.

Krillin was staring at her intently with shiny, onyx eyes, making her feel a bit self-conscious.

And then he spoke: "You know, Juu, it's actually much warmer this way."

**43: The Diaries of a Lovesick Hero:**

Krillin, whatever the date is:

Well, I guess you could say I'm android-struck. You'll never know how mortified I was when Juuhachigou screamed her freaking head off at me on the Lookout. I'd been thinking: _Jeez, Piccolo . . . you didn't have to tell her I rescued her like that! _I mean, because, it wasn't _totally_ a rescue. It was more of a "Hey, there's Juuhachigou looking so beautiful in Cell's barf over there . . . I think I might go pick her up and drool over the vulnerable face." And man, for real, she'd thought _I_ was trying to win her heart over? _Well_ . . . that would've been nice, but _she_ kissed _me_ on that highway! It's _her_ fault I fell for her! And there were five even worse parts: (1) Gohan had to scream to everyone that I had a crush on Juuhachigou. (2) After Gohan beat Cell, Yamcha went to scoop Gohan up, Tien got Trunks, and I foolishly said, "And I'll grab Juuhachi!" And everyone just froze and looked at me like I had brain-damage. Man, I was so _embarrassed_! (3) We'd thought that _Juunanagou_ was Juuhachigou's boyfriend and I tried to make a dumb wish to Shenron, the eternal dragon, to make them human and live happily-ever-after, the end.

(4) Juuhachigou had been freakin' listening to everything we'd said behind a pole and called us "_Boneheads_!" because Juunana was actually her _twin brother. _Like we could've known _that_.

(5) She had screamed at me _again_ and I felt myself blushing _again_.

But there was one good thing about it all: After Juuhachigou was finished ranting and raving and had started walking away, she stopped, telling me, "But that was very nice of you."

I had been pulling my head out of my hands from being shameful, looking at her with much disbelief, thinking, _Leave it to me to fall for an android girl with multiple personalities_. "R-really? So you're not . . . mad at me?" I had asked, cautious. I didn't want to set her off again. Android 18 still hadn't turned to face me, but hearing her velvety voice was enough to had made me sway on my feet. Besides, _seeing_ her gorgeous face might've made me pass out like a dope. Juuhachigou brushed her blonde hair behind her ears, responding to my previous question. "No . . . not really." I just had to push my limits. "Do you want to come back with us?" She'd answered instantly. "No. But thanks for the offer." _Darn it_, I'd mused. _Everything she says makes me feel like a total idiot_. And my crush had dived headfirst off of the Lookout, leaving the rest of us gaping.

Yamcha's laugh broke the tension. "Wow, she _digs_ you, man!" I grabbed him by his shirt. "_Really_? How do you know?" Yamcha made to shove me off. "Dude . . . it's so obvious."

Krillin paused for a second, chewing on the tip of his eraser. _Hmm . . . what had happened next?_

Someone's hot breath was on the back of his neck. Startled, he whirled around, looking into the dark eyes of Gohan, who was leaning over the red couch curiously.

"Whatcha writing about, Krillin?" His face was _ssooo_ innocent.

Krillin shoved his notebook under his arm, away from the half-Saiyan's sight. "It— it's nothing, really."

Gohan was grinning knowingly. "Oh, I'm sure it isn't, Krillin." He leaned further over the sofa. "Aw, c'mon, you can let me see it. We're friends."

"Eh, it's nothing," the ex-monk persuaded. "It's not even that important, I don't even know why I was writing it."

"Then can I see it?"

"_No_, you can't, sorry buddy."

"Why not?"

"Cuz it's personal!"

Gohan began stretching his arm across, toward the notebook. "Aw, _please_? Just . . . let . . . me . . . read it! I'll bet it's really interesting, about your life at Orin Temple, or something. I wanna see it!"

Krillin held the journal high above his head, which wasn't all that high to Gohan, where Bulma came by and snatched it from his fingers.

She studied it, ignoring Krillin's pleading cries of, "Give it back!"

"Hmm . . . is this the thing Roshi's said you've been writing in for the past three days since Cell died? What's it _about_?"

Krillin coughed. "Nothing. It's about nothing, I _promise_!" Gosh, how he was breaking that promise.

He watched in horror as Bulma began to scan through it, her mouth moving silently, forming words as her eyes darted over the pages. All hope was lost.

Finally, the scientist glanced down at him, her face awe-struck. "I can't believe you, Krillin! You're _obsessed_ with her! Just look at the way you wrote about Gohan!"

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Until next chapter! And review!_

_ ._


	5. Chapter 5

Their Life as We Don't Know It

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Dragonball Z**_** or its awesome characters that I wish I could be like. Jeez, I don't even own a car.**

___A/N: Hmm . . . well, most of these are pretty short this chapter . . . . Slightly rated M at one part. R&R!_

**44: Arguments:**

"You know," Krillin started slowly, glancing around at the shards of broken lamp, shattered window pieces, along with sofa cushion stuffing, a very scared Oolong and Master Roshi cowering behind the couch, and a roof that threatened to cave in, "maybe we shouldn't argue so much."

The blonde nodded solemnly. "I'll get the dust pan."

**45: Things That Go Roar in the Night:**

"Did you check under the bed?"

_"Yes,_ Marron."

"Behind the curtains?"

"Uh, huh."

"In the closet?"

_"Three_ times."

Her eyes were wide and hopeful. "No monsters?"

He grinned sleepily back at her. "No monsters, kiddo."

Her smile was tired and relieved. "Good night, Papa."

He kissed her forehead, tucking the covers up to her chin, before replying, "'Night, sweetheart."

And then he trudged across the hall, back to his room for the _third_ time and into bed for the _third_ time, feeling Juuhachigou's radiant warmth for . . . well, maybe not the _third_ time.

Juuhachigou's voice was groggy. "She finally asleep yet?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure tha—"

_"Papa!"_

He climbed out of bed. "Never mind."

**46: ****Staring Contest:**

Her eyes were a very, very unique blue, he observed subconsciously.

The irises were different from when they'd first met. They'd been pale blue then, cold, malicious, and pretty, but now they were darker, warmer, and more gorgeous. Sapphire. Like the ocean. _Exactly_ like the ocean. Her eyes even glittered in the sunlight like it.

He got lost in her eyes, too. He could just gaze and gaze and gaze into those deep pools of blue till the end of forever and never appear tired, his eyes never going try. Her eyes gave his moisture . . . the water blueness.

He continued to look, his head slightly cocking, his mouth parted a bit.

And then . . . she blinked, Krillin feeling a pang of loss for her closed eyes, leaning back into the couch with a defeat growl.

Her eyes opened again, but were narrowed this time. "How do you win every time? It's unfair."

Krillin grinned goofily. "I guess I have some pretty good motivation."

**47: The Face:**

"Stop . . . making . . . that . . . _face_."

His grin was agonizingly _cute_. "No. Not until you give me what I want."

"You're being a brat, you know that?" And she turned away, only for him to cock his head in that adorable way of his, his black hair falling into his eyes.

"Am I, _really_?"

Her left eyebrow twitched. "_Cut_ . . . that out."

"No." He smiled a bit wider, somehow managing to get the sunlight streaming through the windows to glint off of his . . . pearly-whites. "Just one, Juu. Please? One kiss?"

"_No way_." Her voice was stern. A bit strained, but stern.

He let out an exaggerated sigh that made her heart leap, him gazing at her with innocent, pleading eyes. "Aw, c'mon. _Please_? You have the softest lips, really. I should know."

Her blush was probably very visible. "I don't care."

"One kiss, Juuhachigou, on the mouth." Oh, gosh. He'd totally changed his voice. It was deep, suave, and sexy.

"Stop _doing_ that," she growled snappily. "Stop doing that or I swear I'll—"

"You'll _what_?" His eyes were soft and gentle . . . affectionate. _"Just one, Juuhachi. One."_

His lips did look somewhat kissable right then . . . all tender. The way he grinned at her like that, tilted his head like that, the way he looked at her like that, _damn_, the way he _said her name_ like that . . . . It drove her over the edge.

"Just . . . c'mere, you dork."

**48: Syrup:**

He watched her curiously as she shoveled dry pancakes into her mouth, barely pausing to breathe.

He tilted his head, interested, "How does that _taste_?"

She merely stared at him, giving him a certain look that wondered if he was crazy. He'd learned to read those looks; he got them a lot.

"Um . . . like pancakes," came her muffled reply.

He eyed her breakfast. "But why do you eat them like that?"

She raised a blonde eyebrow. "Like how?"

"Oh, you know . . . _unsweetened_."

Her eyes were scrutinizing him, making him fidget in his seat. "Do they _need_ to be sweetened?"

He bit his lip. "Er— _no_, but you know, it kinda tastes better w—"

"To _you_ it does," she cut in slowly. "Not to me."

And she continued to eat her pancakes, Krillin getting the idea to drop it.

**49: ****Sick:**

Her fingernails were claw-like against his bare wrists, pushing him into the side of the house, her breath in his face.

Her voice was steely, dangerous, but strangely, he wasn't intimidated.

"You _like_ me . . . despite the fact that I've killed?"

He raised a curious brow. "Have you, really?"

She scowled at him, the pressure on his wrists getting harder to endure. "No. Not directly. But I was planning to."

"So that actually means that I like you despite the fact that you never killed directly. Yup."

She was glaring at him, her sharp azure eyes penetrating. "That's still sick. You like a _killer_."

He grinned slyly. "No. I _love_ an _almost_ killer."

She frowned deeply. "Don't kid yourself. You can't possibly—" "No." His smile was wider. "I'm not kidding. I do _loooove_ you."

Her disgusted expression was somewhat cute, drowning out the pain in his wrists. "No, you don't. I almost killed your best friend. I almost murdered him in his ill state because it was a _game_ to me."

"Almost doesn't count. You didn't."

Krillin could tell she was frustrated now. "Only because of Cell! Had he not been there, Son Goku would be dead. You would've hated me."

"But I don't," he declared. "Because I love you."

"_No_!" The blonde seemed to be panicking now. "I'm a sick person. I'm a murderer. If you like me, you're sick too." Her voice was softer now. "But I know you're not. Because you saved me. So _don't_ love me."

"Sorry. I already do."

**50: Your Stomach Is Just So Soft:**

"Krillin."

He glanced up, pulling his face out of her belly, tugging her shirt back down. "Huh?"

"Stop it."

**60: You'd Better Give It Back Before Five:**

Krillin watched in horror as Master Roshi and Oolong darted down the stairs, nearly tripping and half laughing, half crying, as a very angry blonde tore after them, screaming things that shouldn't be said.

Oolong and Roshi . . . they were _holding_ things. _Personal_ things. _Under_ things.

Krillin was ready to cry for them at their funeral. He knew they couldn't possibly survive this run. The furious blaze in Juuhachigou's eyes . . . she was _so_ not messing around. She was even telling them something in a _quiet_ tone, not even _yelling_ anymore. Not good.

Her jaw was set, her cerulean eyes now a dark cobalt, narrowing, as she backed them into a corner. "I'll give you lechers to the count of five to give it back to me."

She must've been serious because she was offering _mercy_. Because they were gonna _need_ it.

Oolong was the brave one then, waving around a silky, red bra. "N-no way! This one has _frills_, man! I didn't even know you _liked_ frills."

"Yeah," Krillin's old mentor piped up, his fear seeming to be gone, "How does it feel? Scratchy or _fine_?"

Krillin winced as one of Juuhachigou's eyes twitched, her eyes darkening even more.

"_One_."

The Perverted Duo were just laughing and drooling over their find, rubbing their faces into it and everything.

Krillin had never felt so scared for them. "Y-You guys . . . ?"

Juuhachigou's expression was revolted and fuming and Krillin guessed she would probably never use the bra again even if it was washed a gazillion times, but still, she said, "_Two_."

He wanted to throw up, anxiety nipping at his stomach. "You g-guys shouldn't m-mess like . . . ." He was too afraid to continue.

But Oolong and Roshi were too busy licking up and down the bra cups, releasing giddy giggles. "Mmm, smells like lavender."

Juuhachigou was seething now, her teeth bared in fury. Krillin was positive she'd never use that bra again.

"_Three_."

Krillin wanted to hyperventilate. "G-guys seriously, d-don't—"

The female android rounded on him sharply, barking, _"You stay outta this, cueball!"_

His housemates didn't even flinch, trying the bra on on their heads. "Ha, Roshi, they look like mouse ears!"

They were _ssooo_ dead. _Ssooo dead. _

Juuhachigou, seeming to need something to repress some of her rage, reached down and squeezed on of Roshi's thick, coffee mugs until it shattered. "_Four."_

_ Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, she was almost to _five_._

Only then did the two lechers start looking a bit shaken up, quieting down a bit.

_"Last chance, hand it back."_

"Why? You're never gonna wear it again, not after all we've done to it."

_"Just give it back!"_

"Ha, ha, ha . . . look at her _face_! Never!"

Krillin's mind went numb as Juuhachi said the word _five_. And then she dragged them outside to bang them up, and then let them bleed out in the sand. Or maybe kill them right away.

**61: Should Getting Kissed By an Android Feel This Good?:**

Krillin was frozen in terror as that— that _monster_ leaned toward him agonizingly slowly. He couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't even _defend_ himself.

Oh, damn. She was probably gonna head-butt him, give him a concussion, and, like, damage his brain.

He suddenly wished that he had jumped out there and charged the androids like everyone else. And then he wouldn't be killed by this blonde-destroyer-of-Super-Saiyans all alone.

So he just whimpered, pressing his back tightly against the rocks behind him. She had him cornered.

He gulped deeply. Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, she was getting _closer,_ and, seriously, why the heck was she leaning in like that?

Krillin was sure he'd have a heart attack. Or at least faint.

His breath hitched in his throat. Oh, crap, her _lips_ just brushed her _cheek._ And they were warm and soft and not at all sinister feeling. _Humane._

Oh, gosh, she'd _kissed_ him. And it'd felt _amazing!_ It was . . . boom, fireworks. It had left him dazed, confused, and . . . somewhat delighted.

When she pulled away, she lulled two words in a very seductive tone: _"Good_ _luck."_

Krillin could only stare after her, perplexed.

**62: ****A Blunt Question:**

He felt her piercing eyes on him, just . . . staring while he cautiously bit into a sandwich, suddenly wondering if something was wrong with it.

When he glanced up and caught her eyes, they were still watching him, clearly interested or something.

He slowly dropped the sandwich back onto his plate. "What?"

She pointed at his face, raising a blonde eyebrow. "Where's your . . . nose?"

He just stared back at her, shrugging. "I dunno. Never had one . . . at least, not that I can remember."

She studied him closer, running her soft fingers around the vacant area of his face. "How do you breathe?"

"Um, through my mouth, I guess."

She cracked a tiny smile. "Oh. So that's why you always chew with your mouth open."

He nodded slowly, giving her a weird look. "Uh . . . huh."

Her fingers were smooth and light against his face, stroking it tenderly in a way that made him wanna kick his leg. "Hmm . . . wow, it's so smooth right there."

He grinned. "Yeah . . . ."

"It's . . . odd."

"Isn't it?"

She finally averted her gaze, shaking her head slowly.

**63: Violence of a Sick Kid: **

The crying.

The frequent, irritating cries of a toddler wailing into the night when all you wanted was some _goshdamn_ sleep, was enough to drive anyone _completely_ nuts.

Juuhachigou knew all too well. Because of Marron. That girl was _totally_ her daughter at night. Especially when she was ill. Her sobbing . . . goshdamn, those _shrieks_ just about jerked out of her sleep, nearly giving her a heart attack every time.

Even if she somehow managed to ignore her daughter's screaming and catch a few z's for, like, eleven minutes, that impatient bastard of a pig would come and kick at their door, shouting at Krillin and her to "tend to your damn child before I tape her mouth shut!"

Which he probably wouldn't have the balls to do, as he'd have to sneak into their room and waste time trying to find scissors to cut the tape, before she knock him cold.

But it was still a somewhat intimidating thought; Krillin had bolted right up after that, hence the two of them hovering over Marron's crib.

"Hey, hand me the medicine."

"The medicine?"

_"Yesss,_ the medicine. She's gotta fever, goshdamnit!"

"Juuhachigou?"

"Why the hell has she got a fever? _I_ never get a fever."

"Hey, Juuhachi?"

"Ugh, she's sick. _Sick!_ _Why_ is she sick?"

"Juu?"

The blonde whirled around from her hysterics, facing her husband in annoyance. _"What_ is your problem, Krillin?"

He was staring at the punching- and-kicking-the-air little, girl in despair. "Where _is_ the medicine?"

Something similar to a mixture of horror and aggravation crossed through her body. "What do you mean? I left the goshdamn antibiotics right there on the nightstand. _Right_ there."

She had to kind of shout over Marron's sobs to be heard.

Krillin's face shared the same miserable expression. "Well, it's not there."

Juuhachigou's cerulean eyes darted about the dark room, scanning desperately, searching.

"Damn it, I can't see a thing."

"Where's the stupid lamp?"

Her slender fingers fumbled around the dresser, probing . . . .

There was a crash as something shattered against the wood floors.

"Crap, I think that was the lamp."

Krillin had scooped Marron up, rocking her in his arms. "Ok, ok, hush, sweetheart, hush . . . as soon as Mama finds your medicine you'll feel so much better."

She was kicking at his face, telling him in a somewhat slobbery voice that she wanted some juice and that her throat and head really hurt.

If he'd had a nose, that might've hurt a lot more. He was lucky.

Juuhachigou hastily checked the drawers, Krillin's nightstand, under Marron's crib, under her pillow, under the bed . . . and it was there. The spoon too.

She hurriedly twisted a cap that seemed as if she could turn and turn and it would never open.

"Juuhachigou, it's one of those push down and twist ones," Krillin stated helpfully from behind her.

And she did. And it opened. And two sighs of relief came with it. Two sighs of relief and more whining.

"How much do I give her? A . . . tablespoon?"

"Um, a teaspoon, I think. Don't little kids get a teaspoon, or something? Read the prescription thing."

_"Where_ is that light switch?"

It was by the door, which had a dent in it from Oolong's porky foot.

The light went on. Turns out, it was a teaspoon after all. But Marron would not open her mouth. Juuhachigou couldn't blame her though. She'd _tasted_ that bitter, grape concoction to make sure those _doctors_ weren't poisoning her child.

Krillin was busy making retarded faces so Marron would open her mouth and laugh and Juuhachigou would jam the medicine down her throat. No success so far.

"C'mon, Marron, open up, please? At least stop that screeching, it's deafening! How do you even _do_ that without opening your mouth?"

Juuhachigou was ready to tear the crib apart. "Marron, take the damn medicine, we're trying to help you!"

Krillin, as kind as he was, was loosing it too. "Just— just _pry_ her mouth open, Juu. _Pry it open_."

And she was totally willing to. And it wasn't even _hard_ to pull down her jaw, actually. She didn't even have one bad thought about abusing her child like that.

Krillin dripped the purple liquid in. Marron let out a defeated whimper as she swallowed it, suddenly quiet now.

It was quiet. _Quiet_! And, gosh, it felt weird. The silence was somewhat deafening by it's self.

Juuhachigou glanced at Krillin, sighing, "Get her some juice; I'm going to bed."

His own dead beat expression was rather amusing.

**64: Waking Up In Your House Is Not Like Waking In Someone Else's:**

She had a major headache, she found out as she rolled over in bed. And it was Juunanagou's fault, she was sure. Whatever the hell it was that he'd served her last night had to be the result.

And it was the worst type of headache. It felt like . . . well, how she figured a hangover would feel . . . dazed, heavy-headed, and throbbing, making your mouth taste gross and cheesy. It made her want an ice pack or something.

So she groggily rolled out of bed in the middle of the night, dressed in only her boy shorts and black T-shirt, her blonde hair mussed.

When her feet touched the floorboards, she was a bit surprised with how she made it to the ground so fast; her bed was kinda high up.

She swallowed thickly, her mouth dry and sticky. _Seriously, Juunana, what the hell did you feed me?_

Her body was heavy as she opened the door, practically dragging herself out into the hall. It looked distinctly unfamiliar to her, but she really didn't pay attention to that. She just wanted an ice pack. And maybe a mint.

So she walked sleepily along in the darkness, her stomach feeling unsettled, absently tracing her fingers about the wall's suddenly smoother walls.

There were noises of people talking downstairs and a bright light that sheared into the blackness.

As she reached the last step, she noticed that the TV was on and that someone was munching on cereal on the couch.

Juuhachigou's voice came out in a groggy croak. "Juunana? What're you doing up so late? And just what the fuck did you f—?"

Oh, damn. It was _not_ Juunanagou.

So she just stood there, startled, staring at him in shock. "Where—? What did— what am . . . ?"

But he . . . _he_ was acting as if nothing was wrong. "Oh, hey, Juuhachigou. You're up awful late. Are you feeling better?"

She gulped deeply, wondering what the hell was going on. "B-better?"

He swallowed some of his . . . _Cheerios_? "Yeah, better. Do you not remember or something?"

Still extremely baffled, she shook her head.

"Hmm, well you did look pretty feverish when you came here," he said thoughtfully, chewing on his bottom lip.

Her mind was blank. She'd come _here?_ So like, this was her in _his_ house and not him in _her_ house? And seriously, she'd actually come to his house? How the heck had she even remembered where it _was?_ She'd only been there once, to kill Goku.

He was still eying her, his face concerned. "Still doesn't ring a bell?"

"Yes, no bell ringing."

"Oh." He tried again. "Well, you came here all ailing and stuff, claiming that your brother had poisoned you or something. And then you . . . barfed, like, all over yourself and on me, so I told you to come in and lie down. And maybe you were poisoned cuz, seriously, I did _not_ know what meat that was in your vomit."

Juuhachigou could only gawk at him, completely horrified. She had . . . _thrown_ _up_ on him? Oh . . . fuck. And maybe that's why her T-shirt had felt weighty . . . because he . . . dare she say it, _redressed_ her? And, oh gosh, her _shorts_. She was pretty sure that she'd had those on the whole time. So she'd wandered out in the open to his house in her _pajamas_? _In those ridiculous boy shorts_? Short, _short_, boy shorts. The android felt even sicker, trying to pull the long T-shirt over them.

He cocked his head. "So . . . are you feeling better? You want some apple juice, or something?"

Dazed, she shook her head, her eyes wandered toward the front door. "N-no, actually, I'm just going to . . . _go_."

"You sure? You can stay the night if you want."

Bile rose in her throat, but she fought the urge not to heave on him again. "No . . . I-I'm good."

"Seriously, though, you can st—"

"_Please_ don't suggest that again."

"Oh." His face was somewhat disappointed. "Well, good bye, then. You can keep the shirt."

She unsteadily reached for the door. "Um, thanks . . . ."

Once she was out into the night air, she felt ready to _scream_ at how awkward she was back there. She wanted to scream and— and _punch_ something . . . _especially_ Juunanagou.

**65: ****Confirmations:**

He came by once again, knocking on their door, her wondering again how in hell he'd known where they'd lived.

"So . . . you and Juunanagou are just _twins?"_

Her answer was an annoyed, hissed, _"Yesss."_

"And you guys are, like, fraternal? Brother and sister? And not sister and sister or something?"

She gritted her teeth. "Of course not. We're brother and sister . . . idiot."

He defensively raised his hands in front of his face. "Hey, don't get mad at me! All my friends think you're sisters for some reason. Except for Piccolo. He's with me on the whole Juunana-guy thing. He accidentally got tea-bagged by him in their fight and felt all his . . . stuff."

Juuhachigou glared coldly at him. "Why don't you get lost?"

"Hey, I'm serious. With the double earrings— the _gold_ double earrings— and long hair, they think he's a girl."

"Seriously. Get outta here."

"Really. It's the earrings in two ears that get em."

"Leave. Now." Personally, the blonde thought she'd done a pretty accurate Juuroku impression.

"W-wait!" His eyes were creepily hopeful. "So you're a _girl_ and Juunanagou's a _boy?_ _Aaaand_ . . . you both are _twins?_ Nothing else?"

She gave him a weird look. "Nothing else . . . ."

"Oh." And when he'd left, she'd thought she'd heard him release a hysterical laugh and thanking someone named Dende.

**66: The Photo:**

"Aw, it's a mini Krillin!"

"Whoa, Goku is _still_ taller than you in this one!"

"Aren't you older than him?"

"Gosh, you're like, three foot nine!"

From the couch, Juuhachigou watched timidly as Krillin walked around the room, showing Juunanagou a variety of pictures of him and Goku, wincing every time her brother touched a photo.

One would break. She was sure one would break and then Krillin would go ballistic, claiming that that was his favorite him and Goku picture. And Juunanagou would deny everything like the liar he was.

Just then, there was a crash as glass clashed against hardwood floors, and then a deafening silence.

Krillin was twitching uncontrollably, glaring at her brother in exasperation.

Juuhachigou shrank against the couch, ready for the worst as her twin started protesting, "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't touch it, I _swear_ I was just _looking_ at it, and it just fell _over!"_

But no Krillin The Raging Human came. Instead, he sighed deeply, shrugging. "Eh, it's okay. Juuhachigou broke, like, three when she first got here."

**67: A "Guys Only" Technique:**

"Teach it to me."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me why. Just teach it to me."

"There must be a reason, Juu."

"There isn't. I just want to learn it."

"I . . . can't. Ask Master Roshi."

"I want to learn it from _you_."

He sighed solemnly, slumping into the sand, slightly touched. "But . . . aw, _c'mon_, it's a . . . lot of work. You don't want to learn it."

Juuhachigou's face was eager, her blue eyes gazing at him intently. "Yes, I do. And how is it a lot of work? Son Goku mastered it after one demonstration."

"Goku's a Saiyan."

"But still," her pleading eyes were very adorable, "I want to learn it. Teach it to me, Krillin."

He crossed his arms defiantly. "Juuhachigou, the Kamehameha Wave is . . . _complicated_."

"Oh, sure. All you do is say the stupid name!"

"That stupid name is five syllables _long_. That's hard to say in a battle."

"My name is _four_. Plus, you say 'me' and 'ha' _twice_."

"But . . . ," he lowered his eyes in defeat, "It's supposed to be a guys only technique. A Turtle School thing."

Juuhachigou frowned, her voice scathing. "Oh, so you're a sexist now?"

"No!" He cried in frustration. "I'm not. It's just . . . really special. But everybody keeps copying the damn move! Tien, Cell, I can understand _Gohan_, but seriously, about Cell? That wasn't cool!"

The blonde's somewhat disappointed expression made him feel guilty.

"Um, hey, I can teach you the Destructo Disk if you want."

"_Why_, is it for _all_ genders?"

His sigh was long and rather exaggerated. "_Yesss_, ok?"

"Fine, then. Teach me _that_."

**68: Lust: **_(A/N: I really can't believe I thought of this . . . I don't even know where this came from and don't understand half of it.)_

His voice sounded pained in her ears, "Juu—Juuhachigou please . . . don't do this, not like this."

And _her_ voice, even to _her own_ ears, sounded desperate and desirous, "No. No, you'll like it. I promise you will."

He didn't even try to squirm in her grip, even as she sat on his waist in his own bed, keeping both of his wrists clamped with one hand, and with the other, struggling with removing his shirt.

He mouth was watering. She needed this. She needed him . . . the kindest human she'd ever met.

And he wouldn't mind. She knew he wouldn't. He liked her anyway; the Saiyan kid had said so.

But still, she tried to avoid his soft, liquid-black eyes. She tried to disregard the hurt that was in them: "Juuhachigou, it could be better. You know, it doesn't have to be like this."

She ignored him, her breath coming faster, lifting his top over his head, studying him closely.

He was ripped, his muscles bulging in a way that made her want to lick them up and down. But not now. Not while he continued to _look_ at her like that.

She fingered his chest, tracing along his abs and stomach, half expecting him to moan or giggle. Or at least _twitch_. Nothing came out of him.

She cast him a confused glance and he gazed at her with sad eyes.

She stroked him again, watching, hoping for a reaction. There was none.

Finally, she took off her own shirt, seated on him in just her jeans and bra. He was still looking at her the same way, though: with grief and disinterest.

So she lay upon him, making sure her chin fit in the crook of her neck and that her blonde tresses tickled her cheek, whispering in the most seducing tone she could muster, "_Do something_."

He closed his eyes for a short while before reopening them, repeating, "Not like this, Juuhachigou."

And so, filled with frustration, she flat out kissed him. She kissed him furiously, his lips tender and warm against hers, her being sure to swipe her tongue against his bottom lip and everything.

But he wasn't responding . . . wasn't caressing her back.

So she kissed him deeper, sighing lightly from her nose.

_Kiss me back, kiss me back, kiss me back. Please. You moron._

And then she pulled away, glaring at his sober expression. "You like me. You _love_ me. You _said_ so."

He even had the guts to look her straight in the eyes and tell her, "I do."

She nuzzled his neck in exasperation, massaging his chest. "Then you love this. You _have_ to."

Surprisingly, he pulled her in close, whispering into her ear, "Maybe I do. But you don't want it like this. And neither do I."

She then angrily yanked off his pants, noticing with dismay that he was not hard.

"If— if you don't like it, then break out! _Try_! You're not even _trying_ to restrain against me."

"Because I know you wouldn't go through with this, Juuhachi." His voice was even. "I know you wouldn't rape me."

She glowered at him, gritting her teeth in agitation. Oh, he thought she wouldn't, did he? He thought her too soft, too _emotionless_ for that kind of action? Something similar to anger boiled within her.

"You're wrong," she hissed lowly. "I would. I could not anything I wanted to you and you'd be too _weak_ to stop me."

And to prove her point, she just straight up _licked_ across his lips, _leisurely_.

He was still gazing into her eyes in that pathetic way of his, not even bothering to wipe his lips or something. "You could. But I know you don't want it like that."

And then, she defiantly tugged her own jeans off, straddling him. "Stop telling me what I don't want!"

His voice was low and gentle. "I really don't care what you do to me."

And Juuhachigou blinked, his genuine voice sharply striking her heart. He really didn't care. So the whole thing was pointless.

Almost robotically, she climbed off of him, her mind numb. "Oh."

_A/N: The end for now . . . . Until next chapter! R&R!_

_ ._


	6. Chapter 6

Their Life as We Don't Know It

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DragonballZ or its awesome characters that I wish I could be like. I don't own any quotes either. Jeez, I don't even own a car.

_A/N_: Sorry about the delay. Other things on the mind . . . . Which is a pretty good thing, actually. It gave me time to think of a lot more prompts than _usual_. And I _think_ when I upload this, the bold titles will be rammed together like they've been doing for awhile, but I'm not sure. So I'm putting hyphens between em just in case.

**69:****Amusement-Park:**

He was tightly gripping her right bicep, constantly asking her if he was clutching her too hard. Which he was, adding to the pain of loud music from a bunch of different artists that were blasting her eardrums and people who were screaming for the ride to get going.

Juunanagou was included in that category, seated on the other side of the cart, hollering that he was gonna blast that guy who wouldn't get into the stupid ride already.

"Ok, ok, _yeah_, you're squeezing too hard."

Nevertheless, he didn't let up his grip even a little bit, going, "S-sorry, I'm afraid of heights, Juuhachi." And yet, he _flew_.

"So I noticed."

He looked up at her timidly, biting his bottom lip. "Yeah. So, do you think the ride's gonna start soon?"

She shrugged, her eyes on the colorful, lighted scenery . . . that was making her dizzy.

He was tilting his head back, closing his eyes. "Cuz I think I might puke before that. I don't feel too good."

Her blue eyes averted the rest of the fair to stare at him in horror as she tried to scoot further to the left, thinking that maybe they shouldn't have let Krillin sit in the middle. And it was hard to move away while he still had a firm seize on her arm.

"Stop _touching_ me!"

"Well, sor_ry_, Juunanagou won't let me hold onto _him_. And if I throw up on _him_, he will _so_ pummel me."

_What_, and _she_ wouldn't?

And just when she was about to ask to move to a different cart, the ride started, Krillin grasping tighter her lower _thigh_ this time, and her brother pumping his fists with shouts of, "_Wahoo_! Here we go!"

The basket moved up, up, up at a nice pace with that pathetic ex-monk trembling against her shoulder, and really, _why_ had Juunanagou made her invite _him_?

And then, as the basket calmly, and _not__at__all_ speedily, moved downward, Juunanagou started hooting like it was the best ride ever, even though it was a _Ferris__Wheel_, while the expression Krillin wore said that he was threatening to be sick on her lap.

Juuhachigou was _not_ enjoying herself.

**70:****To****His****House****to****Knock****Sense****into****Him****:**

She was annoyed. Tired of all his friends coming to her door with complaints that, "He was mumbling her name in his sleep" or that "he was talking to himself, like he was imaging a conversation with her" and that they were "worried about him because he was making out with his pillow."

She was tired of them saying that she should come over and speak to him cuz maybe if he saw her face again, he'd be cured. But why would she cross the ocean for a _maybe_?

And that blue-haired lady, Bulma, had actually told her to go on "one, _harmless_ date" with him so he could be normal again. Or as normal was he was before. If that can even be considered normal.

But one of them crossed the line. It was Gohan, that used-to-be orthopedist wanna-be.

He'd actually suggested something about how Krillin was an awesome guy and how she should marry him because he'd sorta saved her life. And something about, dare she say it . . . babies.

And so, Juuhachigou suddenly found herself on the Kame House porch, kicking the door in, demanding where that sick bastard Krillin was.

A pig and old man had glanced up from whatever program they'd been watching to stare at her in astonishment.

"You want to know where Krillin is?"

The old guy shouldn't have been smirking like that. He should've been scared to death like that pork in . . . people's clothes. "Why?"

"Because," she hissed heatedly, "I want to knock his crazy, bald head around."

The turtle hermit was still wearing that annoying, smug grin. "Oh, ok, sure."

Irritated, the blonde threw a lamp across the room, loving the shattering noise it made at it hit the wall.

"Tell me where he is!"

"He's in the shower!" The pig blurted and Juuhachigou smiled slyly.

But the anger and aggravation that she felt within was still there, and she didn't even care that she'd just knocked their upstairs bathroom door down, revealing a seeming shocked ex-monk wrapped in a yellow towel.

His stare, the blonde noticed, was a mixture of horror, confusion, delightedness, surprise, and more delightedness.

He spoke first: "Juu . . . hachigou? T-that is you, right? Oh my Kami, it really is you!" His voice pitched a bit higher. "But here? In my bathroom?"

The android scowled at him, realizing that she couldn't shove him into a wall, or the toilet, or _anything_ while he was wearing _that_.

"Yeah, I'm here," she growled, glaring at him coldly. "In your house. In this _dingy_ bathroom." Actually, it was rather clean.

Krillin took a startled step back. "Oh, um, why?"

"_Because_," she snarled, slowly advancing toward him. "I've heard what you do to your pillows."

He furrowed his brows. "Um . . . drool on them?"

Frustrated, she tried again. "You're the stupidest man ever, falling for me."

"Am I, really?" he asked, water dripping off of his shoulders. "How come? I mean, you _are_ really smart and . . . _gifted_." It wasn't as flattering as he might've thought.

She took another step toward him, so tempted to knock him into that bathtub. Damn that towel.

"Yes, you are. It's terrible . . . all of your do-good cronies coming to me with complaints about how '_android_-_crazy__'_ you suddenly are."

The more words she spat in his face, the angrier she got. "So right here, right now, you are going to start mumbling someone _else__'__s_ name in your sleep and have your friends go to someone _else__'__s_ house. Because you're _not_ going to like me anymore when I'm done with you."

Her fury dissipated a bit at seeing the fear in Krillin's eyes. She could've laughed. And scream at his was the only thing she could've done to him at the moment while he had on only that stupid piece of cloth, and for _real_; _where_ the hell was his _underwear_?

"So?" She cracked her knuckles for effect. "Have we got a _deal_, Krillin? You're safe from me now, but if anyone mentions to me what romance you've been doing to your pillows again, you're _dead_."

Seriously. His terrified face humored her. Almost made her want to peck his cheek again. Almost.

He nodded vigorously as she turned to head out the bathroom door. "Good."

"B-but wait!"

Juuhachigou twisted around, only to see his somewhat sullen face, his lips in a sort-of pout. "Can I at least think of you as a friend?"

As much as she wanted to say no, she didn't, knowing he would pester her about why not and everything. "Didn't you already?"

His face was rather flushed. "Heh."

And then she left.

**71:****Time****'****s-A-Wasting:**

She was staring at him with distrustful eyes that melted him from the inside, but strangely, he wasn't even _thinking_ about his slushy-guts . . . it was the look she was giving him.

She didn't trust him.

Well, he guessed he could understand and all because one minute he was jumping out at her with this deactivation controller, and the next he was telling her to get lost cuz this monster was about to gobble her up. He would be a bit wary, too.

But it wasn't like she wasn't any _better_, being so goddamn _bipolar_ and beating his friends up, all badass-like, and then kissing his cheek with her awesomely soft lips, and _then_ becoming this freaked out chick who looked at him like he was about to drive a stake through her heart.

Though, he might just do that to get to her chest . . . .

Off topic.

The thing was, that she doubted him, didn't get why he was helping her out in a situation that she _thought_ he might benefit from . . . her death. And he wasn't about to explain then and there about how he felt . . . _that_ about her.

And therefore, she was wasting time every minute she didn't believe he was trying to assist her, wasting Trunks's energy and giving Cell a hell of a lot more time to find her.

Even so, he'd given it his all, explained every _other_ possible reason why he wasn't rooting for Cell, why he chose her over him and such.

But her eyes, those _beautiful_, pale ones . . . they'd seemed as if they were still telling him, "You're lying. You're deceiving me."

Which he _so_ was not. He was trying to save her life there, doing the exact opposite of what he'd been ordered. _What_, did he have to shatter _another_ remote?

Bulma would be so hysterical if she found out.

He was frantic, his patience waning, wanting to scream just what the hell was wrong with her . . . did she _want_ to _die_, or something?

Or was it merely something else? Was there another problem?

Was it _Juurokugou_?

He noticed her eyes flick over to the injured, red-headed android, her face filled with something similar to grief and concern.

Was that really her situation? Cuz that could be easily solved— carry him and blast off into the horizon, away from Cell. It was possible. He'd watched her lift his container, or whatever, with one finger.

"Is it him?" He risked asking.

She stared at him again, shaking her head. "No."

He tugged on her arm, a very dicey move, his voice desperate. "Aggh, _c__'__mon_, Juuhachigou, you need to leave _now_. Cell is going to be here, and then they'll be chaos, and then you'll totally regret it and go, 'Krillin, why didn't you warn me, and . . . and . . . _and_, dammit, I'm babbling, you're just _freaking_me _out_!"

He _so_ didn't want to be there in a close view when Cell swooped down and swallowed her with that really, gross tail. He didn't want to be there when Cell came down, period.

But she just stood there, frozen. Because Trunks was shouting something from above that seemed to be warning them about—

"_Solar__Flare!_"

**72: Who-is-That?:**

When he sauntered into the park that she really didn't want to be at, grasping a small, black-haired girl's hand, she strangely, almost had a heart attack, staring at him in shock.

And then he happened to look up after cooing over the girl, catching her eye before she looked down.

But hopefully he wouldn't know it was her, right? Maybe he thought she was just some random blonde at the park. Maybe he'd think that that giant, red-haired dude playing with the birds over there was some stranger. Maybe he'd think that guy with the orange scarf over there that was shoving kids into the puddles under the swings was a just the town weirdo.

But he was cocking his head, gazing at her intently as he made his way over. Juuhachigou started briskly walking away, all la-de-da, I-don't-know-you like.

But he was calling her name, practically running across the park towards her, dragging the little girl with him.

"Hey, hey, Juuhachigou! Is that you? Wait up!"

Juunanagou glanced up from knocking a little boy off the slide. "Hey, sis, there's a weirdo calling your name, and, oh my gosh, is that _Krillin?_And who's that with him, has he got a _kid?"_

For an unknown reason, Juuhachigou's face was blushing. "Hmph, I guess."

And her stupid brother just _had_ to notice. "Aw, Juuhachi, you're blushing, ha, ha, ha! Jealous of him having a kid without you?"

She glared at him, horrified. "No, I'm not! That's . . . _gross."_

But Juunanagou kept on snickering. "Ha, ha, I'll bet you wish that was yours and his kid!"

"Shut up, Juunanagou!"

"Don't you just wanna _strangle_ the mother of that child?"

"Shut up!"

"Aren't you wishing that she had _your_ eyes?"

_"Shut_ _up!"_

"Hehe, you are _so_ regretting not kissing him on the lips."

"Juunanagou, I _swear,_ _you're_ gonna be the one in those pud—"

She froze, stunned. There was a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't dare turn around as a familiar nasally voice chirped, "Hey, Juuhachigou, it _is_ you! How's it going? You too, Juunanagou!"

"Hello, Krillin," the blonde replied stiffly, sighing. She would have to turn around after all.

"Yo," her brother said cheerfully.

The ex-monk's face was way too excited, still grasping the little girl's hand. "Wow, I never thought I'd see you guys again!"

"Us neither," Juuhachigou muttered soberly. He had a goddamn _kid?_

"So seriously," Krillin started, still wearing that super-enthusiastic smile, "How's it been, you two?"

Oddly, Juuhachigou found herself growling at the question. It was more like, what had _he_ been doing? Making black-haired babies with some random woman?

And how long has it been since she's seen him? The girl looked at least five. It hadn't been five years yet. Unless he'd had her _before_ Cell and all that.

Ew, and she'd _kissed_ him!

He touched her arm. "You ok, Juu?"

She pulled away sharply. "Just fine."

When Krillin flashed her twin a confused glance, he answered by motioning to the silent young girl. "Oh. She's sore that you had a kid that wasn't with her."

And Juuhachigou's heart just stopped for a second. She swore it did!

Damn you, Juunana! Damn your stupid face!

Gosh, how she wished she had Goku's fancy Instant Transmission technique. She would knock her brother out, then teleport away.

As Juuhachigou glared at the fists she so badly wanted to use, she could feel Krillin's eyes on her. Those stupid, liquid-black eyes. Eyes that melted her from the inside.

"Oh, you mean Niku?" he finally asked, motioning to the girl who was now poking at an ant with a twig. "She's not mine. I'm just . . . _babysitting."_

And Juuhachigou stared at him, at_Niku_ too, wondering how she could be so idiotic. Dang, now that she realized it, she noticed how different the two looked. Niku actually had a _nose_ and a really cute button one too.

She was so inattentive sometimes.

Her brother nudged her. "Well, don't _you_ feel awkward?"  
>The blonde told him to shut up again and subsequently went to stand across the playground with Juurokugou— someone who wouldn't judge her.<p>

**73: Nicknames: **

His rear was aching really badly and he was totally surprised that his underwear hadn't torn already.

"Juu!" he screamed urgently. "Let me down! Please? C'mon, I _hate_ heights! Really badly! Juu! _Juu_!"

Though h was high up, he could still see her pale-eyed glare.

She yanked the string, drawing him further up the flagpole. "That's not my name."

He winced, biting his lip, trying not to squeal. "Juu? Juu, I'm serious. Lemme down!"

She pulled the rope harder. "Don't _call_ me that!"

He shrieked this time, his underwear wedging tighter between his butt. "_Oooww_! Darn it, _Juuuu_-hachi! Juuhachi, yeah, _stop_ it! That's a better name, right? Get me down!"

He thought he might split apart as she tugged him higher. "_No_."

He almost fainted. "_Gou_, ok? Juuhachi_gou_! Please, please, please, get me down!"

She crossed her arms, smirking in satisfaction. "Oh, you'll fall on your own."

Before he could even scream at her to get back here and get him off of the stupid flagpole, his boxers ripped, him plummeting heavily toward the floor.

**74:****Stranded:**

Krillin listened, horrified, as the truck slowed, coughing and sputtering into the middle of no where before finally coming to a stop.

"Hmm," Juunanagou mused, glancing at his sister. "So maybe I should've listened to you about getting some gas first, before we did this?"

She was glaring at him, her arms crossed tightly against her chest. "Yuh-huh."

Juunanagou casually glanced around for a bit. "So I guess we're gonna be stuck here for awhile."

Krillin somberly glanced out the window, letting his words sink in. Stuck. Here. For. Awhile. In the middle of nowhere. When they were supposed to be going to the _movies_.

Juuhachigou was still glowering. "Yuh-huh."

The dark haired android was absently fiddled with the steering wheel. "Darn. Then I guess I should listen to you more often."

"Yuh-huh."

"Crap."

And then Juuhachigou frowned. "Well, you know what, Juunana? I'm just gonna _fly_ to the theater." She took a glance at Krillin. "You coming?"

He nodded. "Y-yeah. Sure."

But Juunanagou quickly locked the doors. "No! Just wait, ok? I'll just call a tow-truck and _it__'__ll_ take us."

"_You_ can wait. Krillin and I are leaving."

"No. Come on. It'll be like camping . . . only we're in the middle of the street. And we can sing songs until the truck gets here."

"No. _No_, Juunanagou. _Bye_, we're leaving."

"Wait! _Listen_— I'm a little acorn round, lying on the cold, cold ground—"

"I swear, if you don't unlock this door, I'm gonna kick this door out."

"— someone came an stepped on me! That is why I'm cracked, you see!"

"Gah, stop _singing_, Juunanagou!"

"I'm a nut. In a rut. I'm _crazy_."

Krillin seriously had to wonder why he chose that song. Juuhachigou looked as if she were loosing it.

"Cut it _out_. Or— _or_ I'll kiss Krillin. In front of you. _Slowly_."

Krillin flinched. '_Please_ keep screeching, Juunana.'

But he'd stopped. "Ok, fine. _Fine_. Let's fly. But help me shove the car into those bushes. So no one else will steal it."

**75:****Do-I-Know-You?:**

He was feeling rather uncomfortable her front porch, shifting from foot to foot, while she stood in the doorway, studying him with intense, sapphire eyes.

"H-hi, Juuhachigou," he said hesitantly, clenching the roses he'd brought for her tightly to his chest.

She continued to intently stare at him, her eyes unblinking, somewhat serious and daunting. "_Hello_ . . . ."

_Why_ was she looking at him like that? Like he was some stranger who just happened to show up on her doorstep? When he in fact was not.

He cocked his head looking at her more closely, wondering about the tone of her voice. "Uh, are you feeling alright, Juuhachigou?"

She was glaring at him now, her fists clenching for a reason he didn't understand. "Are _you_ feeling alright, _human_? Do you _not_ know who I am? I actually came into these _woods_ with my _brother_ to get away from people like _you_."

He took a startled step back. "I . . . know who you are. I just thought . . . since you said you'd see me around sometime, I thought I'd stop by, and, you know, give you these . . . ." His hand had probably made the bouquet of roses all sweaty.

She leaned forward a bit, wrinkling her nose— that cute, _cute_ nose—, azure eyes squinting menacingly at him. "Nice try. I don't even _know_ you. Now get out of here before I plunge my hand through your chest and yank out your heart."

But as threatening as she sounded, he stayed put, staring at her in incredulity. "What do you _mean_ you don't know _me_? Juuhachigou, it's _Krillin_!"

She scowled at him, glowering at the flowers he was carrying. "I _mean_ I don't _know_ you. Or that stupid name, either. As for those roses, you can go plant them over there . . . where Juunanagou can't find them. He'd kill em in a minute. The place needs some vegetation that isn't _green_." Her face faltered for a second. "I'm not fond of that color."

He continued to look at her, completely shocked. "How can you— how can you _not_ know _me_? After _everything_? Juuhachigou, it's _me_!"

She was giving him this expression that wondered if he was crazy. "After _what_?"

He almost lost it. How could she _not_ know what he was talking about? "After _Cell_! After that— that _monster_ who tried to eat you with his tail! And . . . and I _helped_ you and all and— and you . . . you _kissed_ me! Remember that? And— and your breath tickled my ear when you told me . . . ."

He trailed away on account of the look he was getting. One that particularly asked, "_What_ have you been smoking?"

Even though it was a sorta mental, I-can-see-what-you're-thinking-in-your-eyes question, he stomped his foot, protesting, "Gah, stop _staring_ at me like I'm nuts! I'm not smoking anythi—"

"I didn't _say_ you were. But _are_ you?"

He looked at her desperately. "_Juuhachigou_, you _have_ to remember who I am! Because— because I got you these _flowers_ and all and I broke that _controller_ for you! Can't you recall that? It's only been three days!"

Her expression changed . . . a little uncertain. "No." And then she gasped, her eyes clearing as if noticing him for the first time. "Oh . . . _you_. The one who made that . . . wish I never asked for."

Even though he wondered if that was all she really thought of him, he was relieved. "Al_right_! You remember!"

The blonde merely blinked and rubbed her eyes, continuing to gape at him in shock. "Yes I . . . how did I forget . . . _that_?"

Just then, a disappointed groan could be heard from the homey cabin behind them, along with some muttering: "Darn. It didn't work."

And then Krillin and Juuhachigou caught a glimpse at Juunanagou, who'd obviously been hiding behind the door.

"_What_ didn't work?" the blonde asked through gritted teeth, managing to catch her brother by his tangerine scarf.

His expression was somewhat thwarted. "My couple-of-days-amnesia experiment. I was hoping you'd forget about that bald, ex-m—" And then he froze, pursing his lips together. "Oops. Pretend I didn't say that."

Juuhachigou narrowed icy eyes. "Amnesia experiment?"

Juunanagou weaseled out of her grasp. "What? I never said _that_."

"Yes you did. You wanted me to forget about . . . ." She cast a semi-appalled toward Krillin, who tried not to be too offended. "_Him_."

The dark-haired cyborg shoved his sister away. "Huh? Nope, never mentioned anything like that." He took off into the house.

Juuhachigou chased after him, around a corner until the bald man couldn't see them anymore. "Stop lying, Juunana! You said something about me loosing my memory! You said—!"

There was a stony-metallic thud which indicated Krillin that someone had probably fallen over something.

"L-lead? A lead brick? That looks about _five_ tons."

"I . . . seriously dunno how that got there . . . ."

"_Juunanagou_! Did you _drop_ this on my _head_?"

**76: Sparring:**

His screams and wails were loud enough to alert people on a completely different island that he was in pain. Seemingly lots of it.

Juuhachigou nudged his side with the tip of one shoe. "Oh, c'mon. I didn't punch you _that_ hard, did I? What kind of warrior are you, if you can't even _spar_ correctly?"

The way he was cupping a hand tightly over his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut in agony, suggested otherwise, though.

His words were somewhat muffled, but she could make some of his howls out: "_Owww_! My teeth! My _pearly-whites_!"

The blonde crossed her arms, glaring at his pitiful state. "Oh, cut the hysterics, Krillin, and _get_ up. I didn't _hit_ you that hard."

He was still bawling, nevertheless, pounding his small fists against the sand, curling into a little ball, and still clasping that hand against his lips.

"_Ahhh_! Kami, it _hurts_, Juuhachigou! You knocked my front _teeth_ in, I think! I _swallowed_ 'em!"

The android rolled azure eyes while he kept on exaggerating like the fool he was. "If you devoured those huge teeth, you would choke to death."

"I _am_ dying over here!"

"Quit fooling around!"

"I'm _not_!" His yowls were more distressed now. "Damn it, I'm _bleeding_!"

Only then did Juuhachigou notice how that hand was covered in this crimson liquid that was already pooling in the sand.

She knelt beside him. "Oh. Well, sor_ry_. You should've evaded that. Let me see."

He shook his head rapidly. "_No_."

She tried to pry his hand from his mouth. "Goddamnit, Krillin, let me _see_!"

And when she removed his hand, his whole mouth was red and his two, front teeth _were_ missing.

Blood was dripping off his chin.

"Oh. Damn. We should . . . you should—" Sighing, Juuhachigou stood and headed into the house. "I-I'll get you a cloth. Or _something_. Try not to bleed anymore."

"_How_?" He screeched. "You _punched_ me! You _punched_ me in my mouth and _destroyed_ my _teeth_! A cloth will _not_ fix it!"

She went and got one anyway.

**77:****An-Uncanny-Resemblance:**

'It's really hot over here,' he noticed as the heat from the rivers of lava wafted up to bring sweat to his face. Every time he blinked, his eyes burned.

He then looked around for his challenger, who should've been somewhere around in the area. So he hopped from rock to rock and searched.

From a distance, he could see smoke, but if he squinted a bit, he could just make out a figure behind it. Yup, that must've been his opponent.

And he wasn't afraid, but delighted and excited actually, cuz this whole day, he'd been on nothing but a lucky road. After all, he had "beaten" Piccolo. And survived the Saiyans . . . so far.

"You must be my opponent," he called bravely as soon as he was near enough. "My name is Krillin. Maybe you've heard of me. I'm a great fighter slash hero from Earth. You'd do well to stay on your guard; I've already defeated Piccolo today. You might say I'm on a winning streak—"

He stopped short, a light blush creeping across his face, his breath dying in his throat as the fog cleared away. Oh, Kami.

It was a girl! A female. And, damn, she was really, superbly fine with long, curly orange hair that he so badly wanted to touch. Her skin was a beautiful light teal, ruby earrings hanging from her ears.

But her _eyes_. Those were what intrigued him the most. Eyes that were raised a bit at the corners and gorgeous sapphire irises that . . . reminded him strangely of a certain blonde he'd rescued a few months ago . . . .

_Seriously_. His breath had totally left him, him gawking at the dazzling stranger in awe. Even . . . even the way she _fingered_ her _hair_ like that caused him to have marvelous flashbacks of _her_. _Juuhachigou_.

That cocky smirk that went all too well with that pretty face. How wonderful she'd looked when she'd pummeled Vegeta in that kick-ass skirt. One he'd wanted to get in wit—

He suddenly found his voice, his eyebrows twitching every so often. "Y-You're a _girl_?" Way to come off sounding sexist. "Space chicks are _hot_! Now, don't think you can tempt me with your beauty. I _have_ to win first place!"

But before he could do anything, the "intergalactic fighter" crossed her arms in front of her face, causing her orange locks to rise . . . and charged him.

** 78: Hurricane:**

Juuhachigou hadn't even thought much of that huge storm that had been blowing noisy gales and brushing numerous palm trees against her window the night before, or of the lightning that'd illuminated the entire island, seeming to strike so close to the ocean.

She didn't even bother about the thunder that had been dynamic enough to shake all of the windows.

But it was the water that did it.

When she'd stepped out of bed the following morning, she almost had a heart attack, her feet entering a chilly pool of water that was surrounding the whole room. The bed was nearly floating.

She stared at the water in horror. Water which came from the ocean into her room which meant that the house was . . . ?

The android had dashed from the room in a second, splashing noisily, only to find the other Kame House inhabitants going on with their everyday life, eating _cereal_, even though their home was filled with, like, a _quarter_ of the sea.

She glared at all of them in turn, especially _Krillin_, who'd never warned her about _any_ of this, purposely kicking water into his Corn Flake munching face.

"_Tell_ me this doesn't happen often."

He shrugged. "Sorry. I can't."

**79: Nocturnal: **

Juuhachigou glanced over at the man who'd so optimistically stated no more than thirty minutes ago, "I'll stay up with you all night, Juuhachi, cuz I'll bet you're _so_ lonely down here the days you don't sleep."

But now, his eyes were noticeably closed while she continued to watch the movie without him.

He was slumping forward so far, that he might've fallen out of the couch if she hadn't taken him by the back of his shirt and rested his head gently on not quite her shoulder, but lower arm, his soft, dark hair tickling her skin.

He could sleep if he wanted to. Because _he_ never minded after she said that _she_ would sleep with him to keep _him_ company, but then ended up going back downstairs when she couldn't and stayed up instead.

**80: Taste-Testing:**

Krillin kissed her softly, taking his time before he pulled away, smacking his lips noisily. "Hmm . . . bread, I think . . . and eggs. Yeah, eggs. French Toast, is it? And do I detect syrup in there, somewhere? Thought you didn't like that stuff . . . ."

Juuhachigou nodded, smirking superiorly. "Hmm, nice taste-buds, Krillin, but you missed something. C'mere."

So he kissed her a second time, deeply, tasting her, wondering what he could've forgotten.

And then a tropical flavor reached his tongue.

"Orange juice!" He blurted. "You had orange juice, too . . . and no pulp."

When she grinned slightly, he knew he was right. "_Yesss_! Now, do me, Juu! Guess what _I_ had for breakfast!"

Juuhachigou then leaned forward, pressing her tender lips against his. He could feel her roaming his mouth, tasting _him,_this time.

Finally, she withdrew, licking her lips. "Well . . . you had grape juice . . . and . . . cereal. Corn Flakes, I think."

She arched a blonde eyebrow. "Seriously? Grape juice and milk?"

Krillin shrugged. "_I_like it."

She kissed him again. "Yeah, it's not bad. Was I right?"

He winked. "Bingo."

**81:****Wicked-Functions:**

Even though she had no ki, Krillin felt her presence by the head of his bed for the third time that week and sat up, a bit annoyed.

Her face was serious, almost daunting, but he knew what she was there for, which was not at all intimidating.

She bared her teeth. "I'm going to kill you. Finally. Right _now_. Before you can discourage me. I'm not letting you go this time."

He sighed tiredly. "Juuhachigou, no you _won__'__t_."

She glared at him with frosty eyes, clenching her fists tightly. "Yes, I will. I'm an _android_ and a _killer_. It's what I'm _supposed_ to do. Kill you. _Tonight_."

He sleepily rubbed at his eyes, not mentioning that she wasn't really supposed to do _that_, but kill Goku, who just happened to already be dead, and that she needed someone else to take it out on.

Plus, he was a tad irritated at the fact that they'd had this conversation for the past _three_ weeks that Juuhachigou had been staying there.

"Oh, don't kid yourself, Juu. You _know_ you won't. You need me."

"No, I don't need you, _human_," she insisted in a somewhat strained voice. "I'll never need you. I've _never_ needed you. And what I don't need, I _destroy_."

"J-Juu . . . Juuhachigou, _c__'__mere_." Krillin made to grasp her hand, but she yanked it away, lighting her fingers with ki.

"You touch me, and you're dead."

"You said you were gonna 'make me dead' _anyway_."

"But now I'm certain I _will_."

"So you weren't sure before?"

She glowered at him, her eyes seeming to glow in the dark. "_Stop_ that."

Krillin exhaled noisily. "Juuhachigou, _you_ stop it. If you're not sure you want to kill anymore, then _don__'__t_. You're just confused."

Her breathing was ragged. "I am _not_." The energy burned brighter on her fingertips, a vivid yellow. "How can I be _confused_ if this is what I'm supposed to do?"

He stared into her eyes, eyes filled mostly with anger, but he still could detect some . . . _insecurity_.

"You don't _have_ to anymore . . . ."

**82: Blueprints:**

Juuhachigou stared at the long, blue, paper that sort of was similar to a map, trying to make something of all the arithmetic problems, x's, and illustrations that, if you squinted and tilted your head this way and that, kinda resembled a person.

After about a minute or so, she glanced up at the blue-haired lady who was studying the scroll-like paper over her shoulder.

"How long have you had these?"

The woman shrugged, turning toward the ex-monk who was observing it too, behind her.

"Oh, I dunno. Krillin and Trunks got it for me after they destroyed the rest of Gero's lab and this future, past, or present Cell. I never really understood _that_ part."

The blonde blinked and cast a fleeting glimpse over at Krillin, who whistled casually and avoided her eyes.

"What did you want _these_ for?"

Bulma wasn't looking directly at her either. "I needed them to . . . ah, make a controller to . . . shut you down." And then she added brightly, "Say, whatever happened to that?"

Krillin abruptly broke into a coughing fit. "Y-you know, I really don't know, Bulma."

Juuhachigou ignored that, continuing to examine the sketch of clearly some master plan. "What is this, exactly? I can see it's an android . . . but which one of us, really?"

Bulma fingered some writing that was plenty puzzling to the female cyborg. "It's the prints to your _brother_."

She arched a partially-interested eyebrow. No doubt someone had told her that they weren't . . . _dating_. "Juunanagou?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see what made him operate like he does. And what I could use to _stop_ him from working like that. Which the only option was, was to . . . shut him off."

Juuhachigou stared at her. "Like a toy . . . ."

"Well, Juuhachigou, I wouldn't say _that_ . . . ," the scientist tried awkwardly.

The blonde shrugged. "Hn. So this is Juunana. You're telling me this why . . . ?"

"Because you two are similar. _Twins_. I wanted to show you what's inside of you."

A sick feeling rose in her stomach as she grew hesitant and Krillin noticed that. "Hey, it's ok, Juu. Just look at it, 'kay?"

Juuhachigou flashed him an irritable look. "I can't even _understand_ it."

Bulma pointed at some scrawls inside of the drawing that looked like body. "This . . . right here is your heart. And— and right there is where your self-destruction bomb would be."

Subconsciously, she nodded, though she couldn't really see it in all those scribbles.

"And there . . . is your emotion-inhibitor. No wonder you're so cold."

Juuhachigou thought she heard Krillin stifle a giggle.

"Oh, and here's your energy core, the thingy that keeps your unlimited supply of ki."

"And this . . . oh, gosh, I really dunno what _that_ is."

The cyborg kept on staring. "I don't know what _any_ of this is!"

"Hmm, gross. I'm pretty sure you don't have _that_ either, Juuhachigou."

Juuhachigou looked at her blankly.

"Or that," Krillin piped up. "I know she doesn't have _that_."

Bulma gasped. "Ew, why would Gero even _draw_ that?"

"And _Kami_, what the hell is _that_?"

The blonde was feeling rather frustrated. "What the hell is _what_?"

"_This_!" Bulma and Krillin said simultaneously, jabbing at another perplexing doodle. "Right _here_."

She still didn't see anything out of the ordinary. None of it was identifiable!

Krillin and Bulma kept on blubbering over something seemingly gross from behind her, half giggling, half sobbing his disgust.

But Juuhachigou still never saw it.

**83: Scars:**

His fingers were warm and comforting against her bare skin, tracing against the numerous gashes and lines of her stomach.

He looked up at her, his concerned eyes causing her heart to flutter. "Juuhachigou . . . what happened? When did you get these?"

His soft fingers continued to flow down her partly-aching marks as she shrugged, her mind blank for an answer.

But he kept on gazing at her, his expression worried. "It . . . looks painful. Does it hurt?"

She frowned at him. "Well, only when you keep probing them like that."

He quickly withdrew his hand. "Sorry."

The blonde sighed, lifting her shirt up farther, glaring at the stitches and scars along her abdomen and sides.

They didn't exactly hurt as she'd said. Just the pain of having them did . . . having them and not completely knowing there origins. And the fact that they were _hideous_ while he—Krillin— called her beautiful. It was like it wasn't true. She'd always known wasn't.

She barely heard him when he told her to turn around and let him see her back. And of course there were more— long and gruesome.

**84: Smile:**

When she was particularly sulking or moody, he would walk over to her and poke her in the stomach, wearing a ridiculous grin and telling her to, "_Smile_!"

And when that would fail, he would cock his head and so positively say to "Turn that frown upside _down_!"

The slightest amused grin would grace her lips then, but he would bring it out further, by pinching her arms and telling her to laugh, that it was the best medicine and slowly, a soft chuckle would escape from her.

They would giggle and she would joke about how annoying he was to compel her to laugh like that. But at least none of them were grouchy anymore.

**85: There's-an-Ex-Monk-Under-My-Bed:**

There was something beneath her bed. She could feel it in two ways and knew that something was there. It would shift or make a noise, moving her mattress up a bit and budge around.

The other way she identified it was because she could actually feel its energy . . . its presence. Something _was_ there, underneath the wooden part of her bed.

And at first, she'd panicked, wondering what the hell could've crawled into her room and under there, hoping it wasn't one of Juunanagou's "wolf friends" that he'd discovered in the woods.

But it wasn't. Her room didn't smell like an animal lately, so it couldn't be a wolf. Even if her brother had washed it, which she doubted, cuz he barely washed himself.

So an animal was ruled out.

The thing had to be a person, then. But what would it be doing under her bed? Why was it _there_? Not to kill her, surely, because it would never succeed with a ki like that.

She hoped that it hadn't been there when she'd dressed for the night.

But she was going to get it to leave and never come back. Because it had been annoying the crap out of her all night by its constant stirring.

Slowly, Juuhachigou tossed off the sheets and leaned over the side of the bed, wincing when the mattress creaked noisily. And then she peered under into the dark, narrow space.

It did look like a figure that was underneath there, a human or something. It was tiny, though. Like some _child_ had gone under there.

She flashed some energy on her hands to see better, where she noticed that it was a _man_ with a short head of semi-unruly, black hair sleeping cozily underneath her bed.

Juuhachigou blinked in astonishment. Damn, he was _noseless_.

Her right eyebrow twitched. Fine, so there was some random midget freak with no nose beneath her bed . . . a real _creature_ like in a children's book. How _superb_.

Juuhachigou stared closer at him from her upside down position, squinting into the blackness. Hmm, he did look the slightest bit familiar. He reminded her of this little guy whom she'd kissed on a—

She froze, not managing to stifle the "_Hey_!" that'd escaped her lips.

The man jolted up sharply and bumped his bed on the wood above. "Ow."

Juuhachigou clamped down on her bottom lip. "Oh, crap."

The man dazedly scrubbed at his eyes, his eyelids fluttering tiredly. "W-what?"

"Y-you." The blonde cyborg scowled at him. "What are _you_ . . . doing there, Krillin? Under my _bed_?"  
>The man yawned. "Oh, hey, Juuhachigou. How's it going?"<p>

Juuhachigou clenched her fists. Why was he acting like it was _normal_ to be under there? Like he had done nothing wrong by invading her home and snooping under her bed?

"What the _hell_?" She demanded. "Get _out_!"

He frowned. "What? _Why_?"

Was he _serious_? "B-because you're in my _house_!" the blonde all but screamed. "Now _leave_, you . . . little, _weirdo_!"

Krillin rolled slowly from underneath her bed, sighing to himself. "Well, ok, Juu. I still dunno what the big deal is. I was only under your bed."

Juuhachigou glared at him in disbelief. "_Why_? Don't you have your own stupid bed?"

"Yeah. But it's no where as comfy underneath as yours."

And just as he reached the door out of her room, he turned and said, "You don't mind that I've used one of your pillows, do you? Don't worry. I'm only a _minor_ drooler."

**86: The-Idiot-Who-Let-an-Android-into-the-House:**

He groggily unlocked the door after the billionth knock, staring into the pale, blue eyes of a familiar blonde who was carrying a pillow under her left arm.

He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming that time his voice not working as he wondered what she was doing here at his doorstep at, like, two o' clock in the morning. "Juu . . . hachigou?"

She gave him a curt nod, staring past him and into the darkened house behind him. Her slightly bedraggled, light-yellow hair blew evenly in the late-night sea breeze. "Can I come in?"

He rubbed desperately at his eyes that time and when she still didn't poof away, he asked again, disbelievingly, "Juuhachigou?" He nearly pinched himself.

She seemed annoyed, glaring at him, shifting from foot to foot. "_Yes_."

"And you— you wanna come in? _Now_?"

She nodded slowly, leaning against the side of the doorway in those sexy sweatpants, even though he'd never thought she could wear something baggy, cuz he'd only ever witnessed her in something _tight_ . . . that he _liked_.

"Would you mind?" Her voice was velvety and enthralling, sort of a sigh.

He grinned delightedly, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. "No. No, _nah_, I don't mind. Come on in."

And she stepped inside, her hips swinging while she looked around, her glowing, pale-eyes seeming to miss nothing. _Really_. Even though it was pitch-black inside, Krillin got the idea that she noticed all the porn and their titles from the _front_-_door_. He desperately hoped that it wasn't a reason to make her want to leave. He was sure it wasn't, though. Juuhachigou was a tough woman. But he still wanted to and managed to kick a few videos underneath the couch and toss a couple magazines into some potted plants.

He could feel her eyes on his back, like daggers penetrating he and he guessed he was supposed to say something then.

"So . . . ," he started in what he hoped was a friendly voice, "why are you here?" Which sounded a bit rude, but he didn't know another way to word it.

"I'm here because you so _kindly_ let me in," she said, her blonde eyelashes batting. He couldn't tell whether that was a serious answer or not. Because his mind had went blank when she'd looked at him like that.

"No, I know _that_." He nervously twiddled his thumbs. "I mean why did you come?"

She stared at him, her eyes agitated. "Because Juunanagou is an infuriating, retarded little bastard." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So I ditched him and came here. To _you_. Someone that _cares_."

His heart almost turned to mush. He needed to clear his mind.

Juunanagou. Her brother. Yes, he knew _that_ now. "Why?"

"To sleep for the night, or course."

Krillin's little heart skipped a beat. Oh, Kami. _Juuhachigou_ was at his _house_ to _sleep_ for the night! _Juuhachigou_! That totally hot android who'd kissed him once, whose life that'd saved, whom he'd made a _dragon__ball_ wish for. That girl who had stolen clothes from Chi-Chi and somehow managed to look good in them, who'd destroyed police cars, who'd . . .

. . . nearly killed two Super Saiyans at _once_.

His mouth went dry. "Oh."

Juuhachigou looked at him in a way that looked innocent enough. "What?"

"Nothing." Crapola. He'd let an _android_ into Master Roshi's home.

Sure, she was probably a killer in everyone else's eyes, but not in Krillin's. Juuhachigou was merely a devious mind. A devious mind who could outwit anyone with clever tactics. Hell, she was probably there to rob them with her brother who was hiding outside in the bushes, waiting for her to unlock the door.

But he was too tired and confused to do anything about that if it were true. Instead, he led her up the stairs, trying to ignore her comment about how she didn't want the _guest_room.

"Er . . . ok, then. You can stay until morning too, if you want. My pancakes are _beast_ . . . ."

But in the morning, she wasn't there, neither half of Master Roshi and Oolong's porn too. A couple bags of chips were also missing, as were some of his zennie.

On the fridge was a messy, scrawled note that read, "_Suckers_!

With Love,

The Twins."

**87: X-Ray:**

For some reason, Juuhachigou thought it felt familiar: her lying on top of this, cold, white counter with a huge machine looming over her, a mad scientist working something from the side.

Only that mad scientist happened to be _Krillin__'__s_ friend, Bulma.

"Just hold still, Juuhachigou. And don't mess with the shield," she ordered from . . . wherever she was. Juuhachigou hadn't even been paying attention to her, but to the large mechanism above her chest, hoping that it wouldn't drill through her or something. And she hadn't even touched that apron-looking thing that the blue-haired woman had enforced her to wear.

Plus, it really was difficult to hold still with that . . . rickety-looking contraption hovering overhead. Juuhachigou was sure it would fall on and crush her, but then backtracked on that because it was really stupid to think something like that when you could knock out two of the strongest beings on Earth at once.

But still. It looked threatening in her position. Her knuckles grew white from clutching the edges of the table she was lying upon.

"Relax." Juuhachigou heard Krillin's nasally voice from somewhere behind her, _attempting_ to calm her down. "It's just an X-ray . . . to see if your bomb is gone or not."

"It _is_ gone," the blonde protested crossly. "It's _gone_ and you people still want to waste your time with this."

"We don't know that," Bulma said while tapping at some buttons and switches. "Shenron could've _thought_ he removed it. Or maybe he removed it from one place and put it somewhere else. Multiple possibilities."

Juuhachigou gritted her teeth. "I _know_ the dragon took it out. I _felt_ it _leave_. So don't waste your time on the X-ray."

She felt fingers touch her hair. "Aw, c'mon, Juu. It can't hurt to be too safe, right?"

She didn't answer that question, but asked another. "How come you could've give Juunanagou an X-ray too? Or _instead_ of me?"

Bulma shook her head. "There's no point in giving Juunanagou one if we give you one and see the results. That'd be futile."

"This entire _thing_ is futile," the android snapped.

"It is not. That bomb is dangerous. Krillin is right; it can't hurt to be too safe."

Juuhachigou cast him a dirty look. "Who cares if it's still there? Why would I want to detonate anyway?"

"You wanted to with Cell," Krillin stated unhelpfully.

He received another cold glare. "Whose _side_ are you _on_?"

"Hey, I just don't want the _world_ to explode!"

"I don't even think it's that _strong_, idiot!"

Bulma clasped her hands together. "Ok, ok. Krillin, back away from the counter. "Juuhachigou, you're _getting_ that X-ray."

**88**:**Sleep-Walking:**

Juuhachigou had awoken for the twelfth time that month in _Krillin's_ arms while he was cheerfully carrying her back to the guest room.

She'd cringed, horrified, when he'd smugly glanced down at her face, telling her, "You were in _my_ bed again, Juuhachigou."

And when she'd stared at him, completely _appalled_, he had merely shrugged. "You know, Juu, if you want me so badly, just ask, alright? No one will hold it against you. I'm irresistible that way."

**89**: **Debt-by-Being-a-Pet:**

She'd saved his life. She'd saved him. And so he owed her. A lot. At least, that was what she claimed every time she wanted something, which was nearly everyday.

She would force him onto the bed of some strange person's house that she'd already killed and tell him to remove his shirt.

And when he'd ask why, she would growl and nibble at his earlobe, hissing, "You _owe_ me."

And he did. He owed her with his life. She practically owned him now.

She said that when she and Juunanagou had tried to kill him, they way he'd screamed had . . . turned her on. So she'd knocked her brother's blast out of the way so that her blast had hit him the most. A shot that she'd held back on . . . a lot.

So he was hers. Her little pet. And he didn't even mind all too much. There weren't many rules to follow, aside from the "No Showing Your Ki Because No One Can Know That You're Alive" one, which was really hard because the desirous gazes she gave him kinda made him spike his energy every once and a while.

And he could sleep in a bed, which wasn't always necessarily _hers,_ with her whenever she was feeling generous. All patting one side of the bed and calling, "C'mere, Krillin. Hop up right next to me. Now rest your head here— _yes_ there, and put your arm around me here. Yes . . . like that. _Exactly_ like that . . . ." And he would grin appreciatively.

But there were downsides. Like the fact that he had to stay in one place all day while she and her brother went out on a killing spree. And that if her brother caught her with him, there would be consequences.

But she always told him that if Juunanagou were to somehow find out, she would just explain to him that it was his stupid fault for murdering all of the cute guys and leaving her with these crazy, lustful ideas. She also said that Juunana couldn't be _too_ angry with her because he couldn't even be considered a real human man without a nose. Only her little plaything.

He tried not to let her words get to him, though. And they didn't, really. Cuz it was hard to be mad at her while she was kissing him senseless . . . while her hair across his cheek was making him ticklish.

**90:****Android-Hair-Doesn't-Grow-Back:**

"Consider what you're doing, Juuhachigou." Krillin's voice was terrified and panicked from behind her, but she didn't care. She merely kept on glaring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, clenching tightly a pair of scissors in her right hand.

Her reflection made her angry. It made her blood boil and it took her all not to smash the mirror in. Seven years of bad luck . . . she didn't need anymore of it.

Her hair was a mess, a totally sticky, unruly mess of dirty blondeness that she was no longer proud of. She would burn it all off now if Krillin wasn't there to stop her.

"I already considered it." She held the scissors up to her head. "I'm cutting it all."

_"Juu__—_Juuhachigou _no!"_ He grabbed her by the arm. "Your hair's so pretty."

"It _was,"_ she snarled. "Not anymore."

He tried to yank her toward the bathtub. "Just . . . just wash it again."

She pulled her arm back. "Let me go, I already tried that!"

He ran a hand through her hair and stopped when his fingers got entangled within the dirty knots and twist.

"Oh, ew, you're right. It's so gross now." He examined her tangled locks further. "I think I see a beetle trapped in there."

Juuhachigou nearly hit him. "Shut up!" She reached for the scissors again. "The bug's coming out! _Now."_

Krillin grasped her arm again. "Juu, android hair doesn't grow back."

"I _know!"_

"So let's get Juunanagou to fix it. He ruined it."

She bit her lip to restrain from claiming that Juunanagou was an annoying, little retard who should jump off the Lookout without catching himself. "How?"

Krillin shrugged. "I . . . don't know. When gum gets stuck to my lip after a bubble, I used gum to get it off. If we could just use some more gum for your—"

Juuhachigou grasped the edge of the sink so tightly, that it nearly snapped off in her hands. "No more gum, ok? I'll just _cut_ it off!"

"Juuhachigou, _really?"_

_"Yes._ It's coming off. Well, just a lot shorter than before. So the gum can come out easier."

" . . . can you kill the beetle first, at least?"

_ ._


End file.
